Gundam Seed Destiny Sins of the Father
by sephiroth12285
Summary: Four years after the events of Destiny, new enemies are astir and at the heart of it is the seedling of a man who once sought humanity's destruction has risen from the ashes of last war to strike out against the world.
1. Chapter 1 Sins of the Father

Chapter 1

Born from Sin

The year was Cosmic Era 61: October 10th somewhere in Europe at a small hospital. It wasn't the best of facilities, but it certain still had the facilities to be decent and at least capable of tending to those in the near by areas for whatever needs they required. Currently in this small town hospital located somewhere near Italy: a woman had gone into labor. She was in the process of giving birth, and as such the doctor with his nurses was working to aid her. Standing right next to the young woman with bluish white hair was a man in a suit.

The young man held onto his female companion's hand during the entire event until finally the crying of a child was heard. Following the cutting of the umbilical cord, the young child was cleaned by a nurse before being wrapped in a blanket to be handed back to her mother. The beautiful woman held the small newborn in her arms as she looked down upon it before looking up at the child's father.

"Well dear...how does our son look?"

"He is a wonderful child Faith?"

"You are his father? You should be the first to pick a name for him?"

"Well...let see?"

The boy's father put his hand upon his own chin and began thinking of a name.

"So what will it be?"

"Honesty I do not know. I never planned to have children remembered?"

"Then why not wait and think about it?" The kind woman said with a heart-warming smile.

"If you wish for our son not to have a name then so it will be. I will provide a name when I can think of one. But it would be easier if you name him."

"No dear...I feel you should do it."

The man smiled as he answered, "You are a difficult woman to argue with."

The woman handed the small infant to the man as he began to cradle the child in his arms. He seemed at peace judging by his expression on his face.

A/N: well since writer's block has pretty much left me unable to work on my other fics for the time being. I'll post this one I had on the back burner for a long while to help flitter out future fic ideas, Time to see how my after-destiny fic goes from here. Enjoy )


	2. Chapter 2 The Game begins

Chapter 2

The Game Begins

Cosmic Era 76, August 10th, PLANT Capital Aprilius One: Clyne Residence. In the glass gazebo sitting in the middle of the backyard were a trio of three individuals. The first person sitting at a metal white table holding a tea cup in one hand was a man drawing close to his early forties wearing a teal trench coat and the uniform of the ZAFT military underneath.

The second was a female in her early twenties with long pink hair, gray eyes and a white party dress seated to the left of the older man with a pink round robot hopping up and down in her hands. The last individual was a young man roughly around the same age as the young woman, except he was wearing a purple and black ZAFT uniform worn by members of the PLANT Natural Defense Committee. He had brown hair and purple eyes and was taking a slip from his teacup.

The gathering was enjoying an afternoon tea and conversation together regarding daily events such as sports and various subjects, but the group was interrupted by the arrival of a forth person. He entered the gazebo with a folder filled with papers under his arm; this man was wearing a green and white ZAFT uniform and had red hair. He gave a salute to the seated trio upon entering the interior of the small glass room.

"At ease DaCosta…what brings you here?" The thirty-six year old man asked.

"Forgive me Commander Waltfeld, but I have something both you and Chairman Yamato have to see. It's regarding our investigation into the destruction of the shuttle carrying the visiting dignitaries from Orb, Eurasia, and the Atlantic Federation." Martin DaCosta replied as he handed the folder he was carrying to Kira Yamato, a member of the PLANT's Natural Defense Committee and an ace pilot from both the First Bloody Valentine War and the Second Bloody Valentine War.

"So what did the team discover?" Kira asked as he opened the folder to examine its contents.

"Nothing, they were destroyed by what we assume to be whatever had destroyed the shuttle." The ZAFT soldier answered with a grim expression on his face.

"What?" The young woman exclaimed.

"They were destroyed by a lone mobile suit armed with a DRAGOON system according to the testimony of the only survivor we found. He was all that remained of the investigation team we sent into the debris belt."

"Who was the survivor?" Andrew inquired.

"A pilot of one of the Long Range Reconnaissance GINN that had been deployed with the Endurance. Apparently his life was spared for the sole purpose of having him deliver this letter." Martin said as he held up the letter and waited for Kira to take it. "We found this letter was written in blood."

"Blood?" Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato's wife and Supreme Chairwoman of the PLANTs, asked as the matter concerned her.

"Yes, and we ran a DNA match. We found one match." DaCosta said as his face looked grim.

"Whose blood was it?" Andrew asked.

"Rau Le Creuset's blood?"

A long silence fell over the group as the frightening revelation that the one man who during the Bloody Valentine War nearly brought humanity to the brink of self-destruction six years ago. Kira took the letter and opened it, and he proceeded to read its contents. The lettering of the message was written in a fine Vivaldi script. It read the following: _Kira Yamato. You may have killed me those years ago, but my will and sprit live on. You will soon find the sprits of the dead are not silent and they cry out for revenge from beyond the grave. My promise of humanity's self destruction as it is destined for will happen, but in the meantime...let's play a game of cat and mouse. You may be safe from me for now, but who is to say your friends on earth are? Be warned: from this moment on your friends including Lacus will not be safe from my wraith. I shall make them suffer to the point where they: including you shall be begging me for death_. _We'll see each other soon enough. From: Le Creuset. _

Kira slammed the letter on the table as Lacus moved her head over to read it, and just as Kira was she too wasn't what could be described as happy about it. "Impossible...Rau and his machine the Providence Gundam was engulfed by the beam from Genesis. There is no way he could have survived that."

"Your own machine weathered a nuclear blast. Not like the beam that claimed Rau's life, but nevertheless something like that should have killed you." Andrew added.

"Maybe, but regardless if he is alive or not: The fact is that our friends are in grave danger." Lacus noted.

"I am afraid it may be too late. On my way here, I received word that less than an hour ago, Sai Argyle was killed in a car-bombing incident. Kuzzey Buskirk was also found killed a few hours ago in his home by what we were told was done by some street gang members when they looted his home. We also received reports of a few other crewmembers that had once served aboard the Eternal and the Kusanagi as well as the Archangel during the first war have been slain either by bombings or brutal murders carried out by hired killers." Kira was outraged by these events, but was saddened more than he was angry by the deaths of two of his closest friends.

"What about the others?" Lacus asked.

"We managed to get word out to them about this and we brought most of them into protective custody here on the PLANT. We alerted Orb as well and they are doing the same thing. However?"

"However?" Andrew as he eyed DaCosta.

"They haven't found Murrue La Flaga and Mwu."


	3. Chapter 3 Revelations

Chapter 3

Revelations

Down on earth: at a fancy restaurant located somewhere in the Orb Union called the Red Lobster. The two were busy celebrating their third anniversary together ever since they married three years ago from today. Following when Mwu La Flaga formerly Colonel Neo Lorrnoke regained his memories. He and Murrue Ramius began dating following the end of the war, and nearly a year later the two tied the knot. Even as they sat down enjoying a wonderful lobster dinner; their young two and a half year old baby boy Lewis La Flaga: named after Admiral Lewis C. Halberton was sitting in his little stroller with a blue blanket covering him. Murrue was wearing a blue topless gown while Mwu was wearing a simple black suit without a tie, but the white-collar shirt he wore under the coat itself; the button at the top was left undone.

"Why couldn't we go to that resort like we did last year?" Murrue asked.

"Well the guys at the Government Administration are in an uproar about the deaths of their own officials as well as those from the Alliance. They thought it was best if I remained here in Orb for now until it's resolved. The government just wants to be on the safe side.

"I doubt it will, but I hate the fact that it ruined our trip to Maui."

"I know, so I thought a nice and quiet fancy dinner would work. When this thing blows over then we'll go."

"Oh Mwu that would be great: especially for little Lewis." Murrue said as she smiled as their little boy moved his arms around and began to smile as he made some cute baby sounds. A short time later while the family was preparing to leave following a eating a two-course meal: two men approached them. Both men were in their early twenties, one had black hair with red eyes and was wearing a light blue jacket, tan paints and a dark green shirt. The other gentleman possessed navy blue hair, green eyes, wore a black jacket lined with white. He also wore a turtleneck green shirt underneath with dark gray paints. It didn't take Mwu and Murrue long to recognize them.

"Shinn? Athrun?" Murrue saw the two boys dressed in civilian clothing, which seemed proper for their attire here.

"Hello Murrue, Mwu, and little Lewis." Athrun Zala said.

"Hey little guy." Shinn Asuka said as he knelt down to say hi to the child.

"So what brings you two here?" Mwu asked.

"I am sorry to interrupt your anniversary, but we got trouble. Sai and Kuzzey were killed."

"What?" Mwu exclaimed.

"As well as few members who once served aboard the Archangel have been reported killed in the past few days. Including those who were on the Eternal and Kusanagi during the first Bloody Valentine War have been reported killed." Shinn explained.

"Who the hell is doing this?" Mwu asked.

"We don't have the details yet. However we should have the full story by now at the military HQ. Cagalli is waiting for us there." Athrun told them. "We better get going it is not safe out here in public." Mwu and Murrue agreed. After paying the bill, the group hurried to their vehicles waiting for them outside, but as Athrun opened the passenger side door. A black car turned sharply around the corner roaring down the street at forty to thirty miles an hour. As it was quickly approaching them: the windows on the passenger side were being rolled down followed by two men armed with semi-automatic rifles.

"Get down!" Athrun shouted as everyone dropped to the deck behind their cars as the men open fire on them. Bullets tore through both vehicles shattering windows and putting holes in the sides of each car, but thankfully no one was killed or injured. However poor Lewis was left crying as the experience scared him.

"Damn bastards" Mwu shouted as the car disappeared behind a corner.

"Let's get out of here before they come about and make another run." Murrue shouted.

The group didn't waste time piling into their own respective vehicles and drove off before the armed gun men in the car could come back to take another shot at them. Flying down the road, heading towards the nearest on-ramp to the freeway, the driver of the black car carrying the gunmen was speaking to a person on via a cell phone.

"Yeah, we rattled them pretty good as ordered."

Later as Athrun, Mwu, Murrue, Shinn and little Lewis arrived at Orb's Military HQ on Onogoro Island: they left their vehicles and proceeded to head inside. Inside a conference room: Cagalli was waiting with Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke. Both sisters were wearing Orb Military Uniforms, but Lunamaria however just as she had done her ZAFT uniform customized her own uniform to accompany her signature pink skirt to fit her style. As well as she also made the proper changes to accommodate it.

Cagalli was seated at the head of the table with both young female officers sitting to her right with Lunamaria sitting closer to her. As Athrun and the others arrived, Athrun assumed his seat to Cagalli's left with Meyrin moving down to allow Shinn to sit next to Lunamaria and finally Mwu and Murrue took the last remaining chairs available along with Lewis who was squirming about inside his carrier clutching a cute squeaky rubber duck. Mwu sat at the head of the table at the other end with Murrue on his right and his son on his left.

Some time following the war; Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke defected over to Orb and join their military. Lunamaria became captain of our own Mobile Suit Squadron after a year and a half of service while her sister was part of Orb's Intelligence Division. Shinn also became a captain of his own squad of mobile suit pilots when he joined along with Lunamaria after a year of service.

Athrun Zala on the other hand was promoted to the rank of colonel and head of Orb's 3rd Defense Fleet and Mobile Suit corps. Admiral Murrue La Flaga served under Admiral of the Fleet: Mwu La Flaga as his trusted second in command, and not because he was his wife, because she was experienced. He was one of four Fleet Admirals that held the highest ranks in the Orb's military and held command over the 1st through 4th fleets of Orb's military.

"Athrun I am glad you managed to find them." Cagalli said after everyone took their seats at the conference table.

"Well now that we are here would you mind telling us what is going on?"

"Alright Fleet Admiral La Flaga, but first there is one more person who needs to attend this" Cagalli said as she rose from her chair, and drew a remote out of her pocket. She pushed a button activating a wall monitor behind her. In seconds the monitor turned on revealing the face of Lacus Yamato. "Lacus I have everyone."

"Thank you Cagalli." Lacus replied with a smile before she continued. "As you may or not have found out; crewmembers that served aboard the Archangel, Eternal and the Kusanagi during the first war have been either murdered or attacked and survived. We have heard what happened to Sai and Kuzzey. We may have an idea of who is behind these attacks, but we are not quite convinced if it is him?"

"Him?" Shinn asked.

"Rau Le Creuset."

"WHAT?" Mwu shouted as he rose from his seat. "That psycho has been dead for more than seven years now. What makes you think it's him?"

"We received a letter addressed to Kira that was written in Rau's blood, and it was recent." Lacus explained.

"But how did you get it?" Athrun asked.

"It was given to the sole survivor of a team we sent to investigate the destruction of the diplomatic ship that went down near the debris belt. All we know what happened to them was that they were wiped out by a machine armed with a DRAGOON system. And the enemy pilot spared the survivor to deliver the letter."

"Do we have anything else?" Shinn asked.

"No...I am afraid this is all we know."

"Damn! Why now...why after so long? I mean the world is just getting use to peace, and now this." Murrue asked the gathering.

"All the more reason we need to find whoever is behind this and put a stop to it." Lacus added. "The Atlantic Federation is still demanding an explanation and what I told you didn't satisfy them. They claim we are covering up the real facts. Although the Eurasia and the other countries involved isn't questioning what we told them right now, but the Federation is consistent on putting more and more political pressure on us and them despite their President believes what we had told him."

"Even after all this time the Federation is still the same even through the President is a more reasonable man." Mwu commented.

Suddenly alarms began sounding through the room as a proximity alert had been activated. Followed by the sound of explosions were being heard outside. Cagalli pushed a button on a table as an image of an Orb military officer appeared on a miniaturized square on the bottom left hand side of the screen where Lacus's face was. "What is going on?"

"We have a group of ten UMF/SSO-3 Ash units followed by a second group consisting of the same type of enemy machines heading for the main island. We didn't notice them until now. They are already attacking the military port here in Onogoro. We have also confirmed the approach of two large mobile armors. They are both Atlantic Federation Zamzazar units. One is heading for the mainland the other is heading here. We're scrambling all Mobile Suit defense forces. We have two squadrons of Murasames moving to confront the force heading for the mainland while we have deployed three squads to defend Onogoro. The rest of our forces are already engaging the enemy here."

"I am heading out there too. Have the Justice prepared." Athrun called out as he rose from his seat.

"Athrun!" Cagalli called out.

"We got no time to discuss this. I am heading out." Athrun shouted as Mwu and Shinn followed him, but those three were soon accompanied by Lunamaria who followed suit.

Meanwhile as Athrun, Mwu, Shinn and Lunamaria were hurrying to their machines, the battle over Onogoro Island and the Orb Mainland were well under way. Squadrons of Orb Masamune units supported by Astray mobile suits from the ground were engaging the invaders. The large mobile armor began firing on the city from a distance as it was quickly closing in to join its comrades.

The squads of Murasames sent to stop the invading Mobile suits and Mobile Armor force as they were already preparing to launch an attack run on them. Altogether there were a number of five Murasames units for each squad. Three of the Ash units saw them coming before they open fire with beam energy fire accompanied by missiles. The Murasames squad evaded the missiles and the beam fire as they countered by fired their own missiles upon the enemy machines.

"Alright listen up squads one and two. Squad one will engage the enemy machines on the ground while squad two goes to take on that Mobile Armor."

"Roger that commander." each man in the group replied.

The two squads broke formation to engage their targets. The Ash units soon had their hands full with fighting the attacking Murasames units, but the other squadron was having problems confronting the large Zamzazar. Despite their advantage in numbers and mobility the Murasames were having some difficult trying to get close to the deadly machine, but its positron reflectors and the numerous beam weapons it was armed with made the battle difficult.

"Damn that thing has a lot of firepower." One pilot chattered.

"That shield is a pain." another announced.

"Stop with the chatter men...we need to surround it and" the communicator went dead as the Murasame unit being piloted by their commander was shot down by the mobile armor's beam cannons. The Zamzazar had flip itself over for a second or two to fire all of its beam weapons at the transformed mobile suit before its target had the chance to evade. The moral within the group began to fall as they were unsure how to take it down.

"As the commander was saying we need to draw that thing's attention long enough for one of us to get behind it and stab into the cockpit with a beam saber." A new voice added.

"Rookie! What the hell are you saying?"

"One of us will pretend we were hit and then pretend to crash into the water. A pair of discarded missile will cover an explosion. Hiding underwater will draw attention away from the Mobile Armor while we keep its attention. The pilot will fly out of the water and attack it from below. Once enough damage is applied that pilot or the rest of us will strike the cockpit." The rookie pilot of the group explained.

"That plan is nuts!" A second pilot shouted.

"What else can we do?" The first one shouted.

"Then why don't we let the rookie do it then." the third pilot suggested.

"Fine I'll do it." The rookie replied as he flew at the Mobile Armor, but after firing its beam cannons at it. He did a barrel roll as a beam shot grazed it, but although it only hit the tip of one of its wings it began doing a downward spiral towards the water. Smoke from the brunt wing making it appear as if the Zamzazar had stuck a vital part of the Murasame. As it disappeared underwater; the craft turned up pointing its nose skyward before firing its missiles straight up where they collided in front of one another several feet ahead of it making it appear as if the machine exploded.

The Murasame slowly sank below the surface until finally it was directly under the Zamzazar as it pushed its engines to full throttle and shot up out of the water catching the machine by surprise. It fired its missiles and its beam rifle at the bottom of the machine inflicting damage upon it. Before the machine could recover and counter attack; the other three Murasame units seized the opportunity and attacked the machine head on as they transformed into their mobile suit forms before impaling their beam sabers into the enemy unit's cockpit. The mobile armor began to explode as the four Murasames units backed away from it before it exploded into a fireball.

"That was one crazy ass plan you had their rookie, but not bad."

"Yeah that was some fancy flying too kid."

"It is what I learned at the academy." The rookie replied.

"Alright let's give our boys a hand down there and let's finish those ZAFT machines off."

As the Murasames squad approached they found that their fellow pilots had the matter well under control as the Ash attack force only had four units left. An aerial support attack from the second squad aided them. The rookie transformed his machine into its mobile suit mode to draw his beam saber before landing in front of an Ash mobile suit while taking its arms off in the process with quick swings. A kick from the rookie sent it falling backwards right before the pilot of the Ash was killed by a beam saber entering the cockpit. Two Murasames from the first squadron had fallen during the battle, but now the tables had turned on the enemy. Their increase in numbers allowed them to mop up the last of the Ash units.

Meanwhile on Onogoro Island the second Zamzazar laid in a burning wreck on the ocean surface as it was slowly sinking. Floating over it was Infinite Justice piloted by Athrun Zala while the rest of the Ash units had been defeated. The Orb forces at Onogoro Island were tightening their security defenses around their boarders in light of the attack, but as emergency vehicles were moving out to tend to the injured. Athrun looked upon the scene confounded by what had happen. More importantly he wanted to know would someone do this.

Later that afternoon as the machine that had taken part in the battle and were not assigned to boarder patrol duty returned to their hangers; Cagalli was present along with Meyrin, Kisaka, and Miriallia Haww. At the same time the other mobile suits that defended the mainland had returned as well. Cagalli noticed a group of pilots were gathered around someone near the machines in question. Athrun saw the scene himself as did a few others. Curious, he went to see what was going on.

"Hey what is all this about?" Athrun asked as he was the first to arrive.

"Well Colonel we were congratulating that little crazy hot shot for bringing down that mobile armor with that plan of his?"

"Plan?"

"Yeah he played dead and then surprised attacked the enemy mobile armor giving the rest of us a chance to get in and stab that thing with our beam sabers. That kid is crazy is what he was, but a tricky one. But overall he is a good kid."

"Really? Who is this kid?"

"That guy, Private Sirius Curse. He graduated last year from the academy here on Onogoro as one of the top students in his class."

"Really that guy?"

Athrun approached the said pilot the Orb Soldier was talking about and he saw him. He was still in an Orb flight suit as he the young man was about a year older when Athrun joined ZAFT. He had long black hair that hung down to his shoulder with blue eyes. _That kid is just a year older than I was when I joined ZAFT for the first time. _Athrun was standing in front of the boy as he offered his hand to him.

"So you are the crazy hotshot everyone is talking about?"

"That would be me Colonel Zala." Sirius answered as he saluted him.

"Please no pleasantries needed." Athrun asked. "I only wanted to meet the guy who brought down a mobile armor with such a daring plan. Crazy mind you; but overall not bad."

"Thank you Colonel Zala."

"Please need to do that. Just Athrun is fine."

"Of course sir. Or should I say Athrun."

"I never liked being called Colonel personally."

"I understand Athrun. I should take this time to note I will have a formal report on battle by later tonight."

"Take your time...judging by what I am hearing that can be considered your report. So I doubt one will be required."

"Thank you sir."


	4. Chapter 4 Wisemen’s Committee

Chapter 4

Wisemen's Committee

Later as the sun was beginning to set in the distance over the Orb Union, at one of the Orb government mansions, a group of people was having a meeting as those attending were arriving secretly by limo. Inside the study within the mansion on the second floor, was where the group was gathering as they arrived one by one. The room had three large leather couches and a pair of wooden chairs positioned in a semi-circle at the heart of the room.

One of these individuals present in the room was dressed in the attire of an Orb Government Administrator suit; the same kind worn by members of its leadership like Cagalli and formerly Uzumi Nala Athha. In the room with him were two other men dressed in the same garments, but three others were dressed in business suits while a last one was dressed in the military uniform of an Orb Fleet Commander. The man standing by a window closed the shades before he turned to the others and spoke.

"Are we all here gentlemen?"

"We are all here and accounted for save for the pilot, Mrs. Azrael, and the general from the Eurasia Federation."

The Orb official who was clearly head of this gathering nodded and said "I see. The pilot should be here soon, and Mrs. Azrael has landed a short time ago at the airport, so they should both be here."

"What about Garcia Lord Haka?" The Orb Fleet commander asked.

"You may have already forgotten as Prime Minster of the Eurasia Federation: I can assure you that he will be here." One of the men wearing a formal business suit announced. He wore a black coat with a white shirt and a red tie with long black hair tied into a pony tail. A moment later a woman with grey hair wearing a European style blue dress walked in.

"Mrs. Samantha Azrael; how good of you to join us."

"Thank you Lord Haka for summoning me to this fine gathering."

A moment later a second figured entered the room.

"Ah our pilot is here. Welcome young man."

"Forgive my tardiness Lord Haka. I was held up."

"Don't worry young man it is quite alright. You are here just in time."

"Thank you Lord Haka."

The door opened and a man wearing a white suit wearing a red tie, also wearing a white hat walked into the room. After taking his hat off it was revealed to the gathering that the man was none other than Eurasian General Gerald Garcia. "Forgive me gentlemen and lady, but the traffic here in Orb is just murder."

"No apology needed General. We were just about to begin." Lord Haka noted. The Orb nobleman was a tall and well built man in his late fifties with jet black short hair, board shoulders and a face that was almost intimidating to look at including the green eyes he had. Everyone took a seat within the semi-circle at the heart of the room. Lord Haka began as he activated a switch on his chair. A holographic video screen was activated from projectors on the ceiling above. The screen activated as it showed a civilian shuttle being destroyed by a Gundam armed with a DRAGOON system. "First our plan to destroy the dignities from Orb, Eurasia, and the Atlantic Federation worked to perfection." The screen shifted to the battle that had taken place on both Onogoro Island and on the main island of Orb hours ago. "And our plan to send in a ZAFT base force with one Mobile Armor apiece for each attack force from the Atlantic Federation was also well carried out."

"Although the President of the Atlantic Federation is certain that ZAFT and Orb are not at fault for these events, but nevertheless those within the military and other branches of its government are using that incident to insist that ZAFT is attempting to overthrow Orb. Such pathetic worms using a minor incident like that." Mrs. Azrael noted.

"Well we'll soon give those dogs something they can use to declare war on ZAFT and Orb." Garcia commented with a smile.

"Yes...soon the PLANTs and Orb will celebrate the four year anniversary since the end of the last war. All of the leaders for each country including special guests from other nations will be there. The world will be watching."

"Then we the Philosophers will soon replace Logos as the true rulers of the world."

"Then from this moment on those gathered here will be called the Wisemen's Committee." Garcia commented.

"Yes." Haka answered. "Now that we are all here I shall announce the strategy for our next plan. As a few of you are aware of, the upcoming end of the war anniversary celebration at Aprilius One. However, it has been brought to my attention that in light of the shuttle incident near the debris belt as well as concerns for security. The PLANT government will be moving the celebration to Armory One at Largepoint Four."

"Armory One?" The young man seated in the circle asked.

"Yes…a ghost fleet supposedly holding the visiting leaders and representatives will be heading to Aprilius One while the real leaders and representatives will be heading to Armory One in secret for the shake of improved security if everyone else was left to believe that they were going to be within the PLANT homeland."

"How did you get that piece of information?"

"We have our sources Mrs. Azrael." Haka answered.

"I see, but what is your plan of action?"

"Captain Le Creuset." Lord Haka spoke to the young mobile suit pilot concealed in the shadows.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to oversee the operation. Take the Leviathan along with the last of the extended humans with you for support to deal with any obstacles. It's a hit and run operation. Just fly in, destroy some ships create some panic and chaos then leave. If you have a chance to kill ZAFT leader Lacus Yamato or her husband which I know something you are looking forward to. Then go ahead, but once the damage is done leave."

"Understood Lord Haka." The young man replied as his lips curved into a thin smile.

"The attack will be done using Atlantic Federation machines. After which we'll manipulate certain events to make sure a war breaks out." Haka explained as everyone in the room seemed content with the plan. "Once the war is over and the Atlantic Federation is crippled beyond repair. We can remove those who could stand in our way, and we shall make ourselves the world's true rulers."

"What about coordinators?" Mrs. Azrael asked.

"It is pointless to try to wipe them out. However they are useful to us. For instant their talents here in Orb has made us one of the country leaders in advance technology. Also if none of you know; coordinators are virtually breeding themselves out of existence since third generation coordinators die out. We will let them kill themselves. We don't even have to bother with them, but in the meantime we can use those talents of theirs to further our own plans." Haka explained.

"I understand, well Lord Haka I am convinced. You have the support and the resources of the Azrael Conglomerate." Mrs. Azrael said informing the Orb noble of their alliance is now signed and sealed. "You already have the Leviathan and the weapons and supplies I had donated to you correct."

"You now have the full support of Eurasia as well Lord Haka."

"And our companies and resources to back you as well." one of the other men in the room said.

"Thank you gentlemen for your support, and you too Mrs. Azrael. To the rise of the Philosophers and to the brave new world order we will create."

"To a brave new world." Mrs. Azrael said as the others grinned and were amused at the thought of the idea.

After the meeting was over, and once all of the guests that had come gone; Lord Haka and the young man known only as Captain Le Creuset have a small discussion of their own. "Strife?" Haka asked. The young man who could be seen wearing a mask in the ray of light from the monitor shinned upon. The mask was the exact same one worn by Rau Le Creuset.

"Yes sir?"

"What did you find out about the Genesis Alpha held by the Junk Techs?"

"It is still in orbit around the earth within the debris belt. It is being used by the Junk Tech as a means of travel within the solar system. Genesis was originally intended to deliver energy to the solar sails of interstellar spacecraft, making possible the exploration of other solar systems. Of course that was before the final production model was redesigned for military use. The prototype still exists."

"I see...keep an eye on it for now. It may not be a weapon, but it could be trouble."

"Understood sir"

"I am counting on you Captain. Don't fail me."

"I won't sir." Strife answered.

Later that evening back at the military headquarters on Onogoro: Athrun, Lunamaria, Shinn, Mwu, Meyrin and Murrue were together inside the lounge having a chat as well as a few drinks. They were exchanging jokes at first, but as the group began to go into discussing what had happened today as well as events in space. "I have no doubt in my mind what happened today is no coincidence. Kuzzey, Sai and that shuttle being destroyed and now this. Something is going on."

"No argument here Athrun" Mwu added.

"I agree...something is happening, but what?"

"I know how you feel Murrue, but we just don't have enough information to really tell us anything." Lunamaria said as she was just as troubled as the others. "Shinn do you have any thoughts?"

"I don't know. Like you said we don't know enough to really piece anything together."

"Plus the media and the Atlantic Federation have been having a field day with this claiming this was an attack by ZAFT using captured mobile armors. Cagalli has been working all day since then to deal with it." Murrue added.

"Damn...we got the celebration coming up to take place at Aprilius One, and with these incidents going on. We can bet something will go down at Aprilius One for sure. I have a feeling that is where they will strike next." Athrun commented as Mwu looked at him.

"I agree...that is why I have asked that you, me, the Archangel along with Shinn and Lunamaria will be stationed over there during the celebration to help with security during the event."

"That is a good idea. What about Kira?"

"Come on Athrun you should know him by now. Of course he'll be there."

"Yeah I guess you are right."

Before the conversation could move further the group saw Sirius walk in as he took a drink from the machine before walking over to a lone corner to sit down. He popped the top off his soda can before drinking its contents. "Is that the guy you mentioned earlier Athrun?" Shinn asked.

"Yeah that was the same guy who helped bring down a Zamzazar mobile armor earlier today."

"So who is he?" Meyrin asked.

"His name is Sirius Curse. He has a gloomy last name, but from what I heard he is about seventeen. He enrolled in the academy last summer before becoming a mobile suit pilot. He was one of the top students in his class, a highly talented mobile suit pilot."

"Curse huh...sounds like an ominous last name for someone to have." Mwu commented as he eyed the young man suspiciously.

"Well why don't we find out more about him?" Meyrin suggested. Everyone looked at her. "Let's talk to him?"

"I guess that is a good idea?" Murrue said as to show her approval for the idea.

"I suppose there can be no harm in it." Lunamaria commented as Mwu seemed to agree.

Meyrin rose up from her chair and walked over to Sirius and asked him "Excuse me Private Curse?" The young man looked up at her before he issued his reply.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind accompanying me to our table?"

Sirius thought about it for moment. "Sure why not." He rose and followed Meyrin to their table.

"So you're the kid who kicked some serious butt?" Mwu commented as Sirius approached.

"I wouldn't say that. All I did was only help provide a diversion, so my allies could finish it off."

"Still the plan you used wasn't bad. Reckless, but not bad young man."

"Thank you Fleet Admiral La Flaga."

"Please cut with the formalities. There is no need for that here."

"Very well Mr. La Flaga."

"Oh for Pete shake just call me Mwu." The Fleet Admiral asked as he put one hand on his forehead and sighed.

"He has a habit of that." Athrun said cutting in.

"Yeah I know." Mwu turned his head back to the boy. "So young man, tell me…what made you join the military?"

"Service to my country, maybe after a year or two in the military I was thinking of then moving onto something else."

"I see; stay in the military for about two to three years and you get benefits such as college money and medical and dental benefits. Not a bad plan."

"Yeah basically, but if I like it here I might stay on."

"So what do your parents think?" Meyrin asked.

"They don't think anything. They are both dead. My mother died when I was only a child, and my father...he...died near the official end of the first war."

"Oh...uh I am sorry for asking."

"It's quite alright. Things happen."

"So what happened to your mother?" Mwu asked.

"That is a sensitive subject for me, but to make it short she was beaten and burned alive when people accused her of being a witch." Everyone was shaken by this bit of information.

"Who would do something like that to someone?"

"An angry mob was encouraged to attack her by a Blue Cosmos Member and the village itself was superstitious. We wanted to live in an old fashion town if you will to escape the troubles of the world and live out our lives in peace, but Blue Cosmos knew my mother was a coordinator and rallied the village into thinking she was a witch. As they burned her alive they made me watch and were beating me at the same time."

"But what happened next?"

"My father returned home, and to make a long story short: he wasn't happy. He brought out a gun and began shooting the villagers as he tried to free me and save my mother, but by the time he managed to reach her. Her body was too badly burned that she was too far gone to be saved. Enraged he proceeded to kill the villagers. He killed the Blue Cosmos agent first, but when he ran out of bullets he took one of the scythes the farmers use and hacked everyone down in blind rage. He didn't stop; he didn't just kill the men, but the women and the children. He refused to stop until every single one of them was killed."

"Good lord...one tragedy to another." Mwu commented.

"Afterwards he carried what was left of her through the forest for I think it was seven to eight days straight. He refused to relinquish holding her burnt corpse; even as he slept to rest. During the entire trip he kept crying while he walked and as he slept. Never had I thought I could see anyone so emotionally devastated and broken."

"But why didn't he just bury her near the village." Murrue asked.

"I asked him that question and he explained to me that he didn't want her to be laid to rest in a place of violence and bloodshed. He wanted her to be laid to rest in a place that would reflect her nature, her sprit and her beauty when she was alive."

"So he found a place an eventually."

"Yeah...after walking through the mountains he found a small grove filled with an endless field of roses. My mother always liked them; there was a small waterfall with a pond of water feeding the flower field through a stream that went through the field. We didn't think a field like this would be found, but my father said it was prefect." Sirius paused for a moment. "He went to the center of the field and began digging a six feet hole in the ground for her with his bare hands. You can imagine digging a hole like that would take a while. After it was made; He held her for one last time as he carried her into the hole. He must have held her for another hour more before he forced himself to put her down." Curse paused for a moment.

"He spent some time with her down there he pulled himself out of there. He looked upon her for one last time before filling the grave with some roses he picked. Then he filled it with dirt, but before we left he collected some rocks and used them to mark the grave in circle around the grave itself before he used the largest rock he could to use as headstone. He craved her name into it before he bid farewell to the grove."

With his story at its end; Meyrin was crying as she was using some napkins she had to dry her eyes. "That was so sad. I mean that was just cruel what they did to her." Meyrin began wiping tears away from her eyes again. Mwu and Athrun as was everyone else at the table saddened. They were disturbed by the thought that his father had killed everyone in the village. Sure they weren't surprised that his father had gotten angry like that. No parent or husband for that matter in his right mind; wouldn't be what anyone could call happy.

Although they agreed mentally with themselves that what his father had done to the rest of the village was going too far, but they thought it might be rude to question this young man's father at this moment in time. "So what happened after your dad died? If you don't mind of course?" Everyone looked and saw it was Meyrin who had asked the question.

"After he died I stayed with a friend of his for a time and someone, although younger, could be considered my uncle or brother. He was related to my father in a way. However their lives were claimed at the last major battle of the second Bloody Valentine War."

"You're kidding me. So you lost your whole family to the war."

"Technically: but there are details into how I lost them all, However I would rather not go into details."

"That's fine you have shared more than your own share of stories tonight?" Lunamaria suggested.

"Thank you, but to be fair I am curious. What made you and your sister joined the military?"

"Well I suppose for military service. I mean everyone had joined ZAFT, and I guessed I liked mobile suits so I joined for the chance to pilot one and as you said service for my country. It was something that went in hand in hand you can call it." Lunamaria answered.

"As for me; I joined just for the service, but I am wasn't really up to piloting mobile suits like my sister."

"So service was the main reason…I see."

"Yeah pretty much" Lunamaria replied.

"Well the night is young, but it is getting late for me. I must bid you all farewell." Sirius said as he got up from the table. "I am sorry for having only sorrowful stories to give you all, but maybe someday I might have a happier one to share."

"We'll be here to listen to it." Shinn said optimistically.

"Thank you my friends and good night." Sirius said as he left the lounge.

"He wasn't such a bad guy. He had rough life, but not bad." Shinn commented. Lunamaria, Meyrin and Murrue agreed as they nodded their heads. Athrun didn't respond, but Mwu on the other hand was doubtful about the young man as his expression showed he wasn't so sure about Cruse. Murrue noticed her husband's expression as she turned to ask him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know…while we were talking I just had this feeling. Something I hadn't felt in a while, but I can't be sure what it means."

"Maybe you are just worried that's all."

"Yeah…maybe?" Mwu replied, but in his mind. _Maybe, but somehow I know there is something else about him. Something I am not seeing, but what?_

A/N: for some parts of my story I am using some elements, names, and a few things here and there from MGS 3 which is something I had hoped to do for one of my fics. Its not really lot per say, but a few things I think might help my fic a little bit.


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Voyage

Chapter 5

Dark Voyage

Three days later; somewhere within the debris belt was the large satellite called the Graveyard. It used to belong to immigrates from earth, craftsmen that specialized in arts such as sword crafting, and other arts that were being abandoned by the earth in favor of newer weapons and crafts. However governments like the Earth Alliance got their enjoyment from harassing these men until they fought back.

They fought until only one craftsman remained, but he died during the first Bloody Valentine War leaving the Graveyard completely abandoned. Until others who knew of the Graveyard's existence decided to use the satellite as a base of operations. This base was under the control of the Philosophers, and was presently their space-based headquarters for their operations in space. It was here that a small fleet of four Izumo Class vessels along with one Girty Lue class vessel acquired through shady connections after the war was kept inside its concealed spaceport.

The Girty Lue class vessel called the Leviathan was built by the Earth Alliance to serve in their fleet, but due to the end of the war and delays in its original construction the ship never saw combat let alone find service in the Alliance. Thanks to the efforts and connections held by Mrs. Azrael and Lord Haka they managed to acquire the Mirage Colloid equipped vessel straight from its dry-dock, and over the years it has been upgraded with a pair of Positron Blaster Cannons right below the mobile suit hanger hatches on the front of the ship, but on the rear end of the vessel, on the sides of its engines.

A second set of Positron Blaster Cannons built into a similar construction as the cannons used by the Izumo class vessels were installed. The engines of this plum colored vessel were upgraded as well including some of the ship's systems to allow it to operate more effectively than its predecessor could.

Approaching the drifting the satellite, a shuttle was arriving secretly at the station; four Orb soldiers disembarked from the vessel followed by a young man who appeared to be seventeen years old with shoulder length blonde hair which hung down to the bottom of his neck fashioned into a familiar hair style the boy's father had. His own face bore a resemblance to his own father.

He wore the avenger Orb uniform with the rank of captain on it. The turtleneck undershirt he wore was a plum color. On his face however, he wore a familiar white mask that only one other man was seen wearing. After traversing the hallways of the base he boarded the Leviathan before making his way to his cabin.

After leaving his briefcase on his desk He pushed an intercom and asked the soldier on the other side "Have the pilots meet with in here in twenty minutes."

"Yes Captain Le Creuset."

The young military commander sat down at his desk, and he waited about five minutes until he heard a knock at his door.

"Enter." Strife commanded.

The door slid open and in walked four pilots. The first one was a man with board shoulders and a muscular build. He had blonde hair and a large mustache. He had some graying hair near his ears. Just as Haka had told him; this man was an extended pilot altered by the use of drugs and other methods. He was wearing an Orb uniform, but the next two to enter looked exactly identical. They weren't humans altered as the larger man was, the two twins were in their early twenties and more surprising they were combat coordinators. Not just that, but they were members of the Socius production. These two were known as Socius Two and Thirteen. They both wore Orb uniforms as the forth pilot walked in.

The last pilot was a male in his late twenties with black hair and purple eyes. Like Akagi he too was an extended human being, but his specialty was underwater combat. However he was a veteran of space combat as good as he was equally skilled as a trained underwater combatant. He was known as Yuri the pilot of an Abyss Gundam; Strife rose from his seat and proceeded to address them.

"Men we have received orders to crash the party at Armory One in the next two days. The Leviathan is heading out to Largepoint four to make the proper preparations. Once the celebration is in full swing our GAT-S02R N Dagger N squad accompanied by a special force unit of Windams armed with AQM/E-M11 Doppelhorn equipment will crash the party. The plan is simple; we strike and do as much damage to Armory One as we can. Then escape before additional enemy reinforcements arrive. We will be starting a war so I want you to give it all you got. Failure is not an option."

"Yes sir." The four pilots answered with salute.

After returning their salutes with one of his own; Strife noticed the tall blonde haired man had a question. "Yes Lieutenant Akagi?"

"Captain what about security? I heard it will be tighter than it was originally planned."

"Don't worry. Our insider on the PLANT Defense Committee assures us that only more than a dozen rookies will be on guard. The only real threats will be the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice and ORB-1 Akatsuki as well as the Archangel and possibility the Eternal will be our only main concerns. The Leviathan will only provide long range support as we make our retreat. We will rendezvous with it in the debris field near Mendel and make our leave of the area from there. Make certain no one follows you."

"Understood Captain."

"Good…tell the men to make the final preparations for launch now because we leave within the hour."

"Yes sir." Akagi said before he turned and left with the others following him.

Once they were gone Strife stood with a smile over his face as a thought crossed his mind. _Now father that the prelude is over: the first act of the drama can begin._

In space, above Orb in orbit was the Archangel. Maintained and serving in Orb since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, the Archangel was about to embark towards Armory One where the peace celebration was going to take place. Aboard the vessel were Cagalli, Athrun, Shinn, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Mwu, Murrue and their son Lewis who was resting in the Captain's cabin. On the bridge, Murrue sat in the captain's chair with the usual crew operating on the bridge. Miriallia Haww was operating on the ship as its communications officer, Meyrin was working in the CIC and with Dalida Lolaha Chandra II and Arnold Neumann working on the ship at their usual posts.

Lunamaria had taken up the temporary role of acting as the ship's co-pilot with Arnold. Shinn and Athrun were in the pilot's lounge ready to head into battle on a moment's notice. Mwu was standing on the bridge with Cagalli next to him. "We'll be at Armory One in two days from now."

"Armory One? I thought Aprilius One was where the celebration was going to be held?" Arnold asked.

"There was a last minute change in location due to what had occurred regarding the shuttle incident. Lacus had received numerous complaints about the issue of security, so she did as her security and military adviser suggested and moved the celebration to Armory One while a ghost fleet will be heading towards Aprilius One under the implicit cover that they are carrying the visiting leaders and representatives from the nations from Earth. I am sorry I didn't tell any of you, but it was decided for the shake of security that the knowledge of the sudden change of location would be kept between those attending and a few others."

"Do you think the ones who attacked the shuttle know?" Meyrin asked.

"We doubt it, but just in case…that is why the Archangel is going to Armory One." Cagalli explained. Sudden another individual walked onto the bridge and approached Cagalli.

"Lady Cagalli I just saw the message you left in my quarters. Is it true about the change of location?"

"Yes Lord Haka, and I do apologize for not informing you sooner, but security was important."

"I understand Lady Cagalli, but my surprise at the information surprised me."

"Of course." With those words Haka left the bridge.

"Who was that?" Arnold asked.

"That was Lord Seymour Haka; he is Orb Prime Minster and chief administrator over the government's departments of Research and Development for new technologies. This also makes him the owner and President of the Morgenroete Corporation." Mwu explained.

"That guy?"

"Yeah…he is also a member of Orb's ruling council and one of the ruling families of Orb as well.

"So why is he here?" Miriallia asked.

"He comes along on foreign gatherings like these to help me build better relationships with the other nations of the world. He is experienced in international politics."

"I see."

In the hallway as Haka was making his way down the hall, he had a thin smile on his face. A few hours' head of the Archangel, the Leviathan cursed through the debris belt under the cover of Mirage Colloid hours later after it departed from their base at the Graveyard. Strife was already asleep in his bed. As he slept he was dreaming of his family. They were sitting together on at the dinner table of their rural style home they once had. As they were enjoying a friendly and carefree family moment; one of Strife's more pleasant memories he had when he was three years old.

However the moment was ruined as a knock at the door prompted his father Rau Le Creuset to leave his seat to answer it. A second later a gun shot was heard as his father fell to the ground dead. Before he knew his mother was shot in the head as a man entered the room. It was Kira Yamato, and he pointed the gun at him and fired. That woke the young man from his nightmare in a sweat as he the dream left him breathing heavily.

He reached over to the side of his bed to fetch a bottle of pills which were suppose to help him against these nightmares and to help him sleep better. He then lay back down after taking the pills to try to get some more rest. Before he fell asleep he muttered to himself saying. "I will kill you Kira Yamato."

At that same moment, moving discreetly through space aboard the Eternal in route to Armory One at Largepoint Four was Kira Yamato with his wife Lacus Clyne. He was sitting inside the cockpit of his machine, the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom. It was late at night, but Kira wanted to be certain that his machine would be readied for use if they encountered the DRAGOON armed mobile suit.

Kira was typing on the keyboard inside the cockpit, but stopped when he heard what he thought to be the sound of…laughter. He turned his head and looked outside the cockpit, but didn't find a soul. He placed one hand on his head after realizing that he was drowsy. The mobile suit pilot thought it would be a good time to retire for the night so he climbed out of his mobile suit. Once he was outside the cockpit he turned and saw the familiar silhouette of a man he had killed seven years ago at the Second Battle of Jachin Due.

_Kira Yamato! _The near transparent image said in a mocking tone with a voice that aroused some unpleasant memories. Kira launched himself at the image with a fist ready to strike the scepter down, but all he did was fly into the head of his mobile suit. After regaining his senses he wondered if he had been hallucinating.

"Man I must be really out of it." Kira mumbled to himself as he picked himself up and carried himself out of the hanger and towards his quarters. As he made his way down the hall he heard the same laughter echoing in his mind.

A/N: I know this chapter was a little short, but it couldn't be helped. I tired to stretch it as long as I could.


	6. Chapter 6 Attack on Armory One Revise

Chapter 6

Attack on Armory One Revise

Two days later at the PLANT Armory One in the Largepoint four cluster. Leaders and ambassadors from nations such as the African Community, Eurasian Federation, Republic of East Asia, South African Union, United States of South America, Equatorial Union, Kingdom of Scandinavia, Oceania Union and of course the Orb Union. The country sponsoring the event was Lacus Yamato current chairwoman of the PLANT Supreme Council.

The event was to celebrate not only the fourth year anniversary since the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War, but to honor those who had lost their lives in that conflict. Last year the celebrations were held in Orb and the year before that in the moon city of Copernicus and two years before in Eurasia and the PLANTs.

The festivities were being held inside at the ZAFT central military base inside its main administration building where a large section of it was refitted and modified to accommodate the celebration and its guests. Inside Lacus Yamato along with her husband Kira were greeting the dignitaries as they arrived. Kira was dressed in formal attire as Lacus was wearing the same dress she wore when she assumed position as Supreme Chairwoman of the PLANTs.

As Representatives and Leaders from Nations around the earth arrived, Kira was working with Lacus in greeting and shaking hands. Although he never told Lacus, but Kira hated political gatherings because every politician he had spoken to dulled his mind with their ramblings. As Lacus had told him: most politicians if not all will always say one thing, but mean another. If only she knew how right she was. Kira had been struck listening to them chatter on about brides and other pointless subjects as covers for what they really mean.

"Honey, could smile a little more." Lacus whispered to her husband.

"Ok." Kira quietly replied as he forced a smile while thinking. _How do Cagalli and Lacus survive these events?_

Meanwhile, outside the PLANT the Archangel was busy patrolling the airspace around Armory One. Athrun was on stand by in the pilot's lounge with Lunamaria, Mwu and Shinn. As the ship preformed a patrol round through the PLANT's airspace; all of the pilots were dressed in their own flights suits; Shinn's Orb flight suit had a red color scheme while Lunamaria's had a mix of a pink and a hot red color scheme.

"One hour has passed since the guests began arriving. I wonder if everything will proceed as planned." Mwu asked as he looked at the video monitor displaying an image of area around the PLANT.

"It's best to assume that something might happen. I somehow doubt this will be uneventful." Athrun noted.

"Yeah that would be the best idea; which is why we are prepared to launch on a moment's notice." Mwu commented.

"I hate this? Waiting for someone to attack stinks." Shinn grumbled.

"It can't be helped, but all we can do is be prepared for one." Lunamaria mentioned.

"Well would you rather be at that mind mumbling political party?" Mwu said as a joke. Athrun cracked a chuckle. "Trust me…political gatherings like these is anything but fun. I don't enjoy hanging out with a bunch of dead beats. I don't know how Kira survives those gatherings, but at least he manages to keep himself from falling asleep."

"I feel sorry for Cagalli." Lunamaria commented. "Give me mobile suit battles any day over a boring political gathering like that."

"That makes both of us." Shinn said as he agreed.

"Well as much as I enjoy a good old chat I'll head out to do a little look around." Mwu offered as he picked up his flight helmet from a near by table.

"Are you sure about that?" Athrun asked.

"Nah a little joy ride never hurt anyone."

Athrun thought there was another reason for Mwu heading out, but who was he to argue. He knew by now it was sometimes wise to trust Mwu's instincts. As the Archangel Maintenance crew was preparing the Akatsuki for launch as its Shiranue space pack. At the celebration; Cagalli, Lacus and Kira were together catching up on a few things. "So how have you two been?" The leader of Orb asked.

"We have been alright." Lacus answered.

"Alright...is that all you have to say? I heard something else from Waltfeld." Cagalli said as she looked at the two with a suspicious glare.

"Uh, and what could that be?" Kira said as he seemed nervous.

"I heard Lacus was pregnant with your child. Congratulations guys!"

"Thank you?" Lacus said with a smile. "I am expected in another eight months."

"So that will make you aunty Cagalli." Kira said with a boyish grin.

"Shut up...I'll make a good aunt baby brother."

Lacus was just laughing as the scene unfolded before her, but their conversation was interrupted when two figures approached them.

"So we meet again Kira Yamato." One of the men said.

"So this is the famous Kira Yamato." The second figure said.

The three of them turned to see that the first man was Garcia wearing his Eurasia Federation uniform while the second man was Lord Haka himself. "Garcia?" Kira said as he remembered the Eurasia General during the first war, but the other man he had never met before.

"Lord Haka I see you have been enjoying yourself." Cagalli commented.

"Naturally, I have been chatting up a storm." Haka mused.

"Forgive my manners Lord Haka; allow me to introduce Lacus Yamato and her husband as well as my own brother Kira Yamato."

"It's a pleasure Lord Haka." Lacus said as she offered her hand.

"Shaking the hand of one of the most influential women in this world aside from Lady Cagalli here is quite an honor I must admit. Likewise it's an honor to meet you face to face."

"Thank you Lord Haka."

"So Kira Yamato; first a college student then pilot of a mobile suit to mobile suit ace then ultimately to husband to Lacus Clyne the Chairwoman of the PLANTs. I have to admit you had quite a lot of interesting experiences since we last met."

"I wouldn't call them interesting. Some of those events during the first war I was involved in I didn't have much control over at the time."

"So you're saying just one thing lead to another. Well however you think of your life from the first war to this point I have to call it quite a surprising turn of events." Kira didn't reply. "Anyway lets bygones be bygones, and let's move on from the past shall we?"

"I suppose." Kira answered as he and Garcia shook hands.

"Now gentlemen and my dear lady" Garcia said nodding his head at Lacus. "I am needed elsewhere. I still have plenty of other people to say hello to. Farewell."

After Garcia left the gathering Lord Haka said his farewells to the group as he left to begin speaking with another gathering of politicians and country leaders. Kira wasn't sure if Garcia was sincere in his statement about letting bygones be bygones. But the young coordinator decided not to trouble himself with the matter since Lacus was taking him to meet with another group of politicians.

Meanwhile hiding in the ruins of the Mendel colony drifting near by the PLANT colony: the Leviathan rested within one of the surviving ports inside the colony. It had deactivated its Mirage Colloid cloaking system once it was secured and docked within the port just prior to the opening of their hanger doors.

The vessel began sending out its GAT-S02R N Dagger N force. The so called Ninja mobile suit squad was made up of five N Dagger N units. Following them was a group of two Windams equipped with Doppelhorn equipment were deployed. They were painted with an all black color scheme. The N Dagger N units took hold of the two Windams after their Mirage Colloid systems were activated as they set themselves upon a silent run course with Armory One.

In two hours they would reach Armory one and would be in position. Thirty minutes after leaving the ship. The four pilots were already suited up to head out. They were going to hold onto pieces of debris and use them to float towards the PLANT. The plan was when Strife and others arrived and the first shot was fired. The N Dagger N attack forces and the two Windams were ordered to attack their assigned targets. The first to launch was Akagi who was ready to launch in his machine the GAT-X1022 Blu Duel. After him was Socius Thirteen in his machine the ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Savior Gundam. Based on the original one stolen from ZAFT in CE 73 this machine like the Savior shared the same armament expect for several differences.

One this machine was equipped with a nuclear fusion reactor instead of a battery, an improved Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader, and like the Proto-Savior it had the +11 equipment. This granted the machine more firepower and speed capability than the Savior. The only other note worth mentioning is that it even has the same color scheme as the original Proto-Savior had. Following him, Socius Two was taking off in his GAT-X103AP Verde Buster. Like the originals Buster and Duel. These two machines processed greater fighting capability than the originals and had new weapons equipped to them.

Following them Yuri launched in his Abyss Gundam, but unlike the first Abyss: this machine was built with a nuclear reactor with an N-Jammer Canceller. After clearing the ship the last machine was moved into the catapult to be launched. The final machine belonged to Captain Le Creuset. To truly mirror his father his machine was the ZGMF-X23A Sin Providence Gundam. It was the same machine responsible for destroying the civilian shuttle carrying the dignitaries to the PLANTs.

Like his father's machine it possessed much of the same weapons and cosmetic features the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam had, but just as Freedom and Justice were improved so was the Providence. This machine was in reality built in secret by ZAFT before the last days of Second Valentine War under orders by Chairman Gilbert Dullindal for Strife's own personal use.

Perhaps it could be said that the chairman was preparing for the event that his own designs for the world were thwarted. Following the end of the war; Strife escaped the PLANTs with the eighty-five percent completed Gundam and disappeared before reappearing with the machine on the side of the Philosophers and Lord Haka after it was completed and it received from improvements courtesy of the Martian Colonists.

As noted this machine had much of the cosmetic features the original Providence had; color and design. However upgrades were made to it to increase its fighting capability at least twenty times its predecessor's original capacity using not only combat data from the Providence, but from the ZGMF-X666S Legend as well since The Providence only partook one battle so combat data from it was based purely on observations made on it. Its back pack for one was redesigned to the same back pack/wing like configuration used by the Legend.

But the Sin Providence processed more DRAGOON units than both its predecessor and the Legend. On its back it had four small GDU-X5 beam machinegun pods with two beam guns for each pod while its backpack also possessed four large GDU-X7 beam machine gun pods. Two per wing; one on the side in-between the two smaller ones and one on top right across from the other as the Legend had its two large beam gun pods. Like the Legend: the four large beam turret pods not only had beam spike capability, but each unit had a total of nine beam gun emitters.

On its waist the machine had a total of six more small GDU-X5 beam machinegun pods. There were two beam gun pods on each of the left and right sides of the waist with two more on back. Its beam rifle was a more powerful, but more of a compact version of the Judicium beam rifle, but this rifle was capable of firing multi-phase beam shots as well as high powered beam rifle shots. Its arms had built in small shields like the Strike Freedom with a pair of beam shields, but built into it as well was a beam sword and two small beam guns. It was still capable of using its hands to grasp objects such as its rifle and so forth.

On its legs in hidden compartments was a pair of Defiant Kai beam javelins: one for each leg. Like the ones used by the Legend, these beam weapons could combine into a double ended weapon or be used as long bladed beam sabers. However, since it was hijacked from ZAFT before it was completed, Strife was able to oversee the installation of new equipment.

The Mars colonists who assisted him with escaping with the Sin Providence used technology pirated from the Deep Space Survey and Development Organization to upgrade the machine. Most notably the Voiture Lumière interplanetary light propulsion system, utilizing the nano-particle solar sail technology thanks to the nano-particle generator built into the pack/wing apparatus. This was to provide the Sin Providence an enormous speed capable, but an excellent defense against long range attackers and against enemies armed with a DRAGOON system of its own.

Borrowed from the Infinite Justice and the Strike Freedom its joints were a polished, shinning onyx joints was designed for the machine to endure ultra-mobility beyond the limits of its design, the design taken from the Justice and the Freedom allows power to be distributed across all parts, producing the signature luminescent effect in which light is emitted from the PS armor of the joints. To finish the list of this Gundam's armaments and capabilities off: it should be mentioned that this Gundam has of course the traditional head mounted MMI-GAU2 Picus 76mm CIWS, but it has a second pair on the shoulders next to the base of the head. With two CIWS on each side of both the head: giving the Providence four in all.

Inside its cockpit was Strife in his own purple and white Orb flight suit. His machine's cockpit was an improved version of the original cockpits shared by other ZGMF-X series though model numbers nine through thirteen. The cockpit was nearly identical to the ones used in Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice. As all of the Sin Providence's systems went activate, the following acronym appeared on the screen as it mobile operating system booted up.

Mobile Suit Neo Operating System: **G**eneration **U**nsubdued **N**uclear **D**rive **A**ssault **M**odule complex. Series SD100-O10: SP10 01-34153 **Z**.**A**.**F**.**T**.

"All systems go: ZGMF-X23A Sin Providence you are cleared for launch." The announcement said as the thrusters along with the boosters of the machine roared to life.

"Strife Le Creuset: Sin Providence taking off!"

The Sin Providence was launched from the Leviathan as it spread out its backpack/wings and flew towards the others to join them. He activated the Phase Shift Armor as he flew in route to them. After each Gundam had taken hold of its debris chunk, they sent themselves moving towards Armory One on a silent run that would take at least an hour or two.

_Here I come, Kira Yamato._

Back at Armory One, Kira was sitting down at a table resting his feet from walking around the room with Lacus enjoying a few cocktail weenies on a toothpick. He was deep in thought about what happened aboard the Eternal a few days ago while he was working on the Freedom. The thought of Rau being alive, no matter how unlikely it seemed, troubled him deeply.

"You know those things could become addictive." A voice said to him.

Kira looked up and saw two familiar faces. "Yzak, Dearka? I thought you guys were at the PLANTs?"

"Lacus asked us to tag along to help oversee security here." Dearka answered as he took a slip from the wine glass in his hand.

"I would rather be out on a Nazca than wandering around here like an idiot. Someone would have to be crazy to attempt to get pass security here." Yzak commented as he discreetly stole one of Kira's cocktail weenies, and ate it before the Ultimate Coordinator could notice that he was a weenie short.

As Kira began sharing the liveliest conversation he has had since the celebration, Mwu was out in the Akatsuki making his first round of patrols in Armory One's airspace. _I know something doesn't feel right about this, but I can't tell what it is. _Mwu thought as he scanned his surroundings to see if there was anything suspicious.

An hour passed, and Mwu was still flying about, but unknown to them, the N Dagger N team was already in position around Armory One. Their Mirage Colloid systems remained activate only since the system in their machines was improved since the Blitz Gundam allowing their machines to exceed the eighty minute time limit. The two Windams were already in position around the military space port, but as for the five Gundams. They were creeping into Armory One Airspace, and approaching the PLANT. Inside the cockpit of his Sin Providence: Strife was detecting Mwu La Flaga's presence through the same special link his father had with him.

_Don't get full of yourself La Flaga. I am only letting you detect me this time. Trying to block you from detecting me when it is best for me is tiring at most._

Mwu suddenly felt Strife's presence in the area, but he wasn't able to detect where he was located exactly. As the other enemy Gundams were moving to launch their own attacks on their pre-selected targets, the Abyss was moving towards two Nazca class vessels while the Proto-Savior was positioning itself to attack the Archangel. The Blu Duel and the Verde Buster were preparing to launch an attack on the second spaceport. Mwu tried moving around the area in an attempt to locate the source of his feeling, but as a precaution he contacted the Archangel.

"This Mwu La Flaga in Akatsuki to Archangel; Archangel please respond." Mwu requested as Miriallia voice replied.

"Go ahead Akatsuki."

"Tell Murrue my special sense is going off. Tell her to send out the others right now. An attack is about to happen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I felt him. He's here."

As the hanger doors on the Archangel were opening up to deploy its mobile suits: Murrue was trying to contact the PLANT spaceport control center to warn them. Unfortunately they didn't believe her because they didn't see any enemy units. Athrun managed to launch when Strife contacted Mwu La Flaga as he used his father's voice to disguise himself to pretend to be him.

"Are you beginning to slow down in your old age Mwu La Flaga?"

"What?"

A wave of DRAGOON turrets swarmed around a near by Nazca Class ship destroying its weapons and engines right before four beam spikes rammed the bridge and critical areas of the vessel. A chain of explosions followed, which eventually caused the entire ship to disappear into a ball of fire.

Everything began happening like a domino effect: the spaceport fell under attack as Windams and N Dagger N units launched their attack while the Duel Kai and Buster Kai launched their own assault on the second spaceport. The Two Nazca Class Vessels near by also came under attack by the Abyss Gundam.

Its Multi-phase cannon followed by its triple beam cannons tore through the command deck of the first Nazca class ship. Before the second vessel could react, its bridge was taken out. With the ships missing their command decks: it was easy work for the Abyss to begin taking the two ships apart, but while it was busy amidst the chaos, the Sin Providence was moving to engage Mwu La Flaga and his machine.

"Now let the curtain be raised and let the actors report to the stage so the drama may begin! Let the actors display their talents." Strife called out in Rau's voice.

"Rau Le Creuset!"

The two machines rushed at one another as their DRAGOON system controlled units began shooting at one the other's enemy DRAGOON controlled guns and the machine controlling them. However the Sin Providence wasn't concerned with striking the Akatsuki with its beam weapons knowing full well they would only get defected. Instead of using its beam rifle; the Providence placed it on the special holder between it two wings on its back before drawing out its two Defiant Kai beam javelins. Although it was best if they were combined, the two weapons remained separated as two long bladed beam sabers.

"Your armor is impressive against long range assaults from beam based weapons, but can it handle physical based ones or beam sabers."

"Then try some of this." Mwu shouted as three of his own controlled DRAGOON beam cannons aimed and fired on the Providence, but the machine blocked the beams with its beam shield on its right arm. "Damn you!"

"You think that will stop me." Strife replied as the Sin Providence Gundam's beam spikes flew at the Akatsuki. The first two missed it, but the other two barely managed to graze the right leg and the left arm of the golden machine. Mwu looked up as the Sin Providence made a fast fly by attempting to cut through it with its beam sabers. Mwu sacrificed his beam rifle to keep the beam sabers from cutting it in half. With its beam rifle destroyed; the Akatsuki drew its dual-blade beam saber to fight back against the enemy machine.

"You want a close range fight then bring on it Le Creuset!"

"I'll be more than happy to oblige Mwu La Flaga!"

The two machines made two fast passes by one another with their beam sabers clashing with the other's until finally they were caught in a dead lock. No matter how much they struggled against the other, neither one of them could gain the upper hand. As a barrage of beam fire came between them, Mwu and Strife backed off from one another as their DRAGOON controlled weapons returned to their respective carriers.

"I guess age hasn't made you any less of a pilot hasn't it?" Strife mocked still using Rau's voice as his own.

"Shut up damn it!"

The Sin Providence fired off the four largest gun units from its back pack to use their beam spikes to fly in and impale themselves against the limbs of the golden machine. To provide cover for them; Strife deployed the rest of the gun units to fire at random at the Akatsuki to keep if off balance. The young blonde pilot even tried shooting at Mwu with his head mounted CWIS, but the rate of distance and speed the golden mobile suit was moving at kept the anti-plane shells from striking their mark.

Mwu used three of the Akatsuki's own beam guns to shoot down one of Strife's beam guns, but that didn't concern Strife in the least. "No bad Mwu, but my machine has a few surprises." The Hawk of Endymion ignored the comment and fired its DRAGOON controlled weapons at the enemy machine. The Sin Providence made no attempt to evade as the beams seemed posed to strike their target head on.


	7. Chapter 7 Strife and Chaos

Chapter 7

Strife and Chaos

As Mwu and Strife fought against one another, the Proto-Savior in its mobile armor mode was launching an attack on the Archangel. As its beam cannons rained down on the hall of the Legged Ship, but the Infinite Justice launched from the ship followed by Lunamaria and Shinn in their own customized Murasame Units. Lunamaria was flying a Murasame machine painted in the colors of her old ZAKU Warrior as Shinn was flying a blue and white Murasame. Following the end of the war due to political issues Orb wasn't able to acquire the Impulse and the Destiny Gundams used by ZAFT, and more noteworthy the Impulse since it was designed for use on the Minerva.

The Justice was the first to engage the Proto-Chaos in a battle of long range weapons. The Savior took off and began flying further away from the Archangel to avoid beam cannon fire from the Archangel and beam rifle shots from the Justice as it pursued it. "Archangel what machine is that. Do we have data on it?" Athrun asked as he continued his high speed chase against the black machine.

"Checking records; yes we have some data on it. It's a ZGMF-YX21R Proto-Savior equipped with a plus eleven weapons unit."

"A prototype Savior: I thought something like that was left in a storehouse?"

"Not really?" Lunamaria said as her voice was heard. "The Proto-Savior has a feature the Savior didn't. After the only known Proto-Savior model was captured it was equipped with a Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader. That Spreader can infect Operating Systems of enemy mobile suits and render them vulnerable to attack, but I heard it could be used to turn mobile suits on their allies. That 11+ weapon's pack attached to its backpack is actually the backpack component from the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate. If the pilot is inside the backpack then he could ditch the Savor and hook himself up to one of our machines and assume control of it."

"So we better watch it." Shinn suggested. "Let's take that guy out quick."

"Roger that. Lunamaria and Shinn: come around from under the ship and cut him off." Athrun ordered.

As the Proto-Chaos was coming around the rear of the Archangel with Athrun chasing it, Shinn and Lunamaria managed to cut in front of it just in time with beam rifles blazing as the Proto-Savior was forced to pull up to avoid the rain of beam fire Shinn and Lunamaria were providing, but something began to go wrong with their Operating Systems.

"Oh shit!" Lunamaria shouted as she struggled to remain in control of her machine.

"Damn it's the Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader!" Shinn shouted.

As the Proto-Savior moved in to attack with its beam cannons, but he was slowed down just enough for Athrun to catch up from behind to shoot at it with its beam rifle, but when the Justice was about to attack the Savior from behind with its beam blade mounted subflyer, the Proto-Savior engaged the lightwave pulse thrusters on the Regenerate Gundam's backpack and evaded the incoming subflyer. Once the Subflyer was unable to catch its target the Savior transformed into its mobile suit mode. With Lunamaria and Shinn dealing with the virus their machines had become infected with: Athrun was left to engage the enemy Gundam alone.

Meanwhile inside the PLANT itself it was chaos as news of what was happening outside had reached Lacus and the others. "What did you say was happening?" Lacus demanded from a soldier she was speaking to. The soldier didn't seem happy that he was the one who had to tell Lacus the news, but he proceeded to.

"As I said Chairwoman: Armory One is under attack by a force of mobile suits. Both space ports are under siege, three of our ships have already gone down."

"Lacus I need to get back to the Eternal." Kira said as he was preparing to leave.

"I am sorry Mr. Yamato, but with the spaceport under attack all passageways to them have been sealed off. I am sorry sir, but we can only hope the Archangel and their mobile suits can handle the situation."

"Damn it."

"Don't worry Kira. Athrun, Mwu and the others are out there. I am sure they can handle themselves."

"I hope you are right."

Outside: the Blu Duel and the Verde Buster were finishing up as they had successfully blocked off the spaceport with collided wreckage from the crowded in ZAFT and Earth Forces ships. The Abyss had finished off the two Nazca Class Ships as it was beginning to move towards the Archangel, but meanwhile two N Dagger N units had broken through the Spaceport and were making their way into the habitant inside the PLANT in an attempt to reach the party where the dignitaries were located. Alarms were going off as Lacus, Kira, Yzak, Dearka and Cagalli were alerted to the approaching danger.

Elsewhere as the Proto-Savior and the Justice clashed with beam rifles as the two fired shot after shot at the other trying to destroy the other, but Athrun's opponent proved to be persistent as well as a difficult target to shoot down. It appeared to be a fast and agile machine, but so was the Justice. Both pilots were skilled and experienced, but all it would take is one mistake for them to be shot down. The Proto-Savior switched into its mobile armor mode and flew straight up before turning around and flying at the Infinite Justice with both beam cannons opening fire upon it. Athrun rolled to the side to evade, but while the two machines passed each other; the Justice struck the Proto-Savior taking off its left wing along with a part of its beam cannon and the left claw from the Regenerate Gundam's backpack.

The damaged Proto-Savior began to limp away from battle, but before Athrun could pursue it any further the Blu Duel and the Verde Buster began to approach it the two machines began to fire their weapons on the Justice, but Athrun wasn't alone. Shinn and Lunamaria managed to restore their machines after shutting down and restarting their mobile suits. The virus was now erased from their machines, so they were able to return to battle.

"Those machines…they look like the Duel and the Buster." Athrun commented as he saw them coming.

"But it looks like these ones have been upgraded from the originals." Shinn noted.

"Everyone be careful!" Athrun cautioned.

The Buster began its assault with its shoulder mounted 94mm high-energy beam cannon, 350mm gunlauncher and its two hip mounted M9009B composite bayonette-equipped beam rifles upon the duo of mobile suits and the Gundam while the Blu Duel Gundam was drawing one of its beam sabers. Meanwhile as the two N Dagger N units breached the PLANTs and were on route to attack the political gathering. Right outside the main administration building of the military facility where a pair of mobile suits hangers; inside one of them; Kira was starting up a ZAKU warrior equipped with a slash equipment unit. Although Lacus was concerned for Kira, but after word that a duo of N Daggers N machines was coming. He had to get his hands on a mobile suit in order to defend everyone inside the building. In the other hangers the other machines were starting up as they were being deployed to fight off the two N Dagger N machines coming at them.

"Alright everyone the two enemy machines coming at us have Mirage Colloid. They will probably arrive here using it so look for anything that seems out of the ordinary. If you see any usual movement at all; be on your guard for any attacks. If they do attack; fire at the source of the attack." Kira ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Hey I don't need you braking orders at me. I bloody know how to fight a machine equipped with Mirage Colloid." Yzak snapped from the cockpit of his own acquired Slash ZAKU warrior.

"Sorry about that Yzak, but we both know we can't let anything happen to the Administration building."

The ZAKU machines walked out of the hangers as they prepared a defense perimeter against the incoming enemy machines. After the ZAFT mobile suits had finished surrounding the Military Administration building prepared to defend it to the bitter end if they must. Kira took point at the front of the building as he kept the beam rifle his machine held ready. The others were nervous, but they at least had numbers on their side. Seconds seemed like minutes as minutes seemed like hours. Not a single object was seen in the skies until a green beam ripped through the clouds from above as a ZAKU Warrior Gunner was destroyed as the beam tore into its chest.

"Above us!" Dearka shouted from the cockpit of his ZAKU Warrior equipped with a Gunner Wizard pack as he and the other ZAFT mobile suits pointed their weapons skyward and open fire. The sky was filled with a shower of beam weapon fire from the large gathering of ZAKUs on the ground. The first N Dagger N unit deactivated its Mirage Colloid and proceeded towards the gathered group firing shot after shot from its shield mounted beam rifle.

Meanwhile on the ground a ZAKU Warrior with Blaze equipment standing on the right hand side of the military building was cut in half followed by another one which met a similar fate. The second Ninja mobile suit was launching an attack from the ground using its short and long katana styled DES-G07D+ anti-armor swords to attack. When a ZAKU Gunner was going to fire its beam cannon at it; the Ninja mobile suit took it down by shooting its left arm mounted Hakenfaust piercer lock claw into the machine's chest killing the pilot.

As the other ZAKU units began to converge on it; Kira drew his Slash ZAKU warrior's beam axe as he locked blades with the N Dagger N machine. He managed to kick it in its chest to knock it off its feet and over the wreckage of a destroyed ZAKU. The Dagger mobile suit fired off a shot from its beam rifle on its shield causing Kira to lose the left arm of his machine to it as the beam struck the shoulder. But that didn't stop Kira from using his machine's right hand to slash off the Dagger's arms and head with well placed and controlled swings of his beam axe.

With his machine disabled the pilot ejected from his cockpit abandoning his machine as he found a way into the Military Administration building. Kira became worried as he quickly activated his communications system within the cockpit as he contacted the men inside to alert them that one of the enemy pilots has abandoned his machine and has gone inside. At the same time the second machine came down on a ZAKU Gunner driving its long anti-ship sword through its head and into its chest.

Dearka and Yzak began to converge on the last enemy machine, with Yzak in front of the enemy and Dearka right behind the two decided on a gutsy move. With his beam axe in hand he charged at the mobile suit as the N Dagger N raised its blades up to do battle against the ZAKU. Instead of crossing blades, Yzak showed his machine's spiked shield. At that moment Dearka charged forward with his shield faced forward, and before the N Dagger N could counter them it sandwiched between Yzak and Dearka's shields. At the moment they released their sandwich hold on the enemy machine, both ZAKUs had already drew their beam tomahawks and quickly decapitated the enemy machine.

At that same moment, Kira was trying to contact the security personnel inside the building. "Security Force? Have you captured the enemy pilot?" Kira asked over the communications line.

"Well sir…it seems your sister has everything under control."

"Huh…Cagalli?"

"Well yeah…I think the enemy pilot is the one who needs help."

A video monitor in Kira's cockpit showed him what the soldier meant when he saw Cagalli doing a German suplex to the enemy pilot before kicking him between the legs, and before the pilot could stand up Cagalli smashed a wooden chair over his head. Cagalli did have the situation well under control that much was certain. But the pilot needing help was an understatement. With a smile knowing that the situation was under control for now. Kira took his ZAKU and began flying towards the spaceport.

Back outside the PLANT; the Blu Duel and the Verde Buster Gundams were engaging the Justice, and the two Masamune units piloted by Shinn and Lunamaria. The Verde Buster fired its shoulder mounted gunlauncher and high-energy beam cannon followed by a wave of missiles fired from its shoulders while the Blu Duel fired its own wave of missiles while firing shots from its handgun-styled beam weapons to keep Athrun and crew on the ropes. Lunamaria and Shinn moved to double team the Verde Buster while Athrun picked the Blu Duel as his opponent.

Both machines brought out their beam sabers as Athrun joined his own two beam sabers together to form his preferred weapon the dual ended beam saber. The two machines fought one another as the Duel tried to shoot Athrun's machine in the head with its anti-air vulcan guns mounted in its head. However due to the Phase Shift Armor of the Justice; the bullets had no effect. As the battle dragged on the Verde Buster fought off both Lunamaria and Shinn as they attacked it using fast fly by strikes with their beam sabers.

On the first fly by; Shinn managed to damage one of the hip mounted bayonette-equipped beam rifles the Buster was armed with while Lunamaria came close to taking its leg off. The Buster retaliated with firing its shoulder mounted weapons and its second bayonette-equipped beam rifle at the duo. However a beam shot managed to graze the edge of Shinn's wing as they were turning about to make another pass in their mobile armor modes. A second wave of beam fire from the Buster damaged the right wing on Shinn's Masamune as it was then forced to return to the Archangel.

"Shit I lost my right wing and my thrusters have been damaged." Shinn shouted as alarms went off in his cockpit.

"Head back to the ship Shinn and get that thing repaired." Lunamaria asked.

"What about you?"

"I'll take this guy!"

As Shinn withdrew from the battle for repairs; Lunamaria fired off a round of missiles from her mobile suit at the Verde Buster. Although they were useless against its Phase Shift Armor, but it clouded the Buster's field of vision long as well as disrupt its momentum enough for Lunamaria to get in close: transform her machine into its mobile suit mode and to draw its beam saber. The pilot realized what was going to happen, but as he tried to evade, Socius Two found that he wasn't fast enough to evade the attack completely. But instead of loosing his life Socius Two only lost the legs of his machine from a sweeping cut from Lunamaria.

With his partner suffering from heavy damage, Socius Thirteen broke off from its fight with Athrun to retrieve his brother in arms. But Athrun or Lunamaria could stop or go after them a wave of beam fire started coming down on them. The source of the attacks were from DRAGOON controlled beam weapons; weapons controlled by the Sin Providence Gundam. The wave turned its attention on the Archangel as the legged ship attempted to shoot the enemy Gundam down, but in a single attack unitizing its DRAGOON controlled beam guns; it quickly and swiftly disarmed the Archangel.

"Archangel!" Athrun shouted.

"Athrun what is that?"

"It looks like." Athrun thought for a moment and remembered a machine of that type of configuration. "That is the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam!"

"Correction Athrun Zala: this is the ZGMF-X23A Sin Providence Gundam. This upgrade from the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam is courteously of the late Supreme Chairman Gilbert Dullindal before his death." Strife said over the communications channel with his voice disguised as his father's. All they were receiving from the Gundam was only audio messages just as Mwu was.

"Rau Le Creuset? Why are you doing this?"

"I am doing this to lead Humanity back on its true path. Down the path to its own self-annihilation just as humanity deserves!"

"You're nuts…the world is at peace just leave it alone it has suffered enough through the last two wars."

"You fail to understand Athrun this isn't my doing at all. There are others who want a war so they can use it to their purposes. That is how humankind lives. They use wars and battles so they can gain power during the chaos covering the world. Now someone else wishes to unleash a third war for that purpose."

"That is garbage!" Lunamaria shouted.

"Believe what you want, but it's too late to stop any of it; far too late my dear friends." Strife declared as he unleashed his DRAGOON weapons upon them as another battle began.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Archangel; Murrue was growing worried as she hasn't heard from Mwu since the battle began.

_Mwu where are you?_

Inside the military spaceport within Armory One, Kira managed to make his way into the interior of the spaceport using the route the two N Daggers N machines had used. When he arrived he found that the spaceport was in bad shape. He saw that the Eternal was in tact as was the Voltaire, but the ships that had been destroyed by the attacking mobile suits had blocked the exit of the Spaceport. A mobile suit could get out, but the Eternal and Voltaire were trapped.

A dark blue GOUF pulled up close to the ZAKU Kira was piloting as a communications line between them was opened up. Kira saw the image of a young woman around his age wearing a white ZAFT elite flight suit with the image of a balsam flower. "You there, we need help getting survivors out of those burning wrecks." Commander Shiho Hahnenfuss of Hahnenfuss Special Forces Team said to Kira.

"Shiho? What happened here?"

"Chairman Yamato!" A surprised Shiho replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to get the Freedom and head outside to give Athrun and the others a hand."

"I see, when those N Dagger N machines broke in through here I have been guarding this spaceport to ensure no other enemy machines attempt to penetrate the interior of the PLANT colony."

"Did you try to stop them?"

"Well when the N Dagger N units came I had to fight off a pair of Windams attempting to sneak in, but I think it was a distraction to allow the enemy machines to sneak pass me using their Mirage Colloid while I was fighting the Windams."

"I see."

"Since then I have been overseeing the worker pods as they have been trying to clear the wreckage blocking the spaceport and look for survivors; including guarding the spaceport against more intruders from attempting to enter the colony."

"Where is the rest of your team?"

"Most of them made it outside just after the attack before I could launch in my machine. The rest were taken out by the Windams."

Kira was silent for a moment as Shiho didn't seem proud of herself as she wondered if her skills as a pilot had decreased over the time since the war where she hadn't had much time to keep them sharp. "I'll head out there in the Freedom and see if I can find the rest of your team, and provide back up for them."

"Yes sir."

Before Kira could make his way to the Eternal, a barrage of beam shots fried from a machine armed with MA-X223E triple beam cannons. The Abyss Gundam piloted by Yuri entered the spaceport ready with Beam Lance in hand to engage the two lone ZAFT machines in combat. "I guess those two N Dagger N mobile suits failed. No matter…I'll finish the job here."

"Damn it!" Kira shouted as he armed himself with his ZAKU's beam axe while Shiho readied her beam sword.

"This guy won't get pass me." Shiho declared as she charged at the Abyss with her arm mounted beam gun firing a spray of shots at her foe.

Outside the PLANT, limping back towards the Archangel was the Akatsuki, its legs had been sliced off and it had lost its right arm along with part of its head. Mwu was inside the cockpit, still alive, but smoke filled his cockpit as small equipment and electronic explosions tore through the cockpit when the Sin Providence had decapitated its enemy.

After he had fired his barrage of beam shots from his DRAGOON controlled beam cannons, his enemy used some kind of defense system that must have sent the beams back at him or blocked Mwu's shots with his beam shield before firing his DRAGOON beam guns at him in the blinding light that came when Mwu thought he nailed his foe. After that a barrage of beam energy came right at him, although the Akatsuki's armor managed to deflect them; the Sin Providence came straight at him. The beams by all accounts should have struck him since he made no clear attempt to block them with his beam shield, but instead some system his Gundam possessed had captured the beams and caused them to orbit the Sin Providence instead, right before they came about and sliced Mwu's mobile suit apart before he could counterattack after the enemy mobile suit got with two meters of its target. It was a tactic he didn't see coming.

After the attack, Mwu was left behind to his own devices as the Sin Providence withdrew much to Mwu's surprise since he was expecting that the enemy pilot was going to finish him off. Instead he didn't. Now the Akatsuki was trying to return to the Archangel to alert everyone to the lethal defense system the Sin Providence possessed. Inside the spaceport at that moment, the Abyss was twirling its beam lance in front of itself as it parried the attacks by Kira and Shiho.

Kira fired his ZAKU's beam Gatling Guns at the machine, but the Abyss deflected them with its Beam Lance as it twirled the weapon in front of it just as it had done when Kira and Shiho attempted to overwhelm it with a combined attack using their melee weapons against it.

"Is that the best you two got?"

Suddenly energy fired from a beam cannon blasted off the left arm of the Abyss sending its beam lance flying out of its hands. The ZAKU Gunner piloted by Dearka followed by the ZAKU warrior being used by Yzak arrived on the scene with four other ZAFT mobile suits made of ZAKU equipped with Blaze wizard packs and the rest were old CGUE mobile suits.

Kira took the opportunity to attempt to disable the enemy machine as he raised his beam axe and tired to bring it down on the Abyss. Even with one arm missing it dealt Kira a blow to the stomach with a kick before grabbing the beam axe and tearing it out of his hand to fight off Shiho. Realizing the battle wasn't going well; Yuri threw the beam axe at one of the ZAFT mobile suits as he turned around and fled.

"Yzak can you and the others help cover the spaceport?" Kira asked as he flew straight to the Eternal. "I am going out there after I switch over to the Strike Freedom."

"Stop giving me orders damn it!" Yzak shouted. "You two, start clearing this wreckage. If you find survivors…help them!"

"Sir!" The two CGUE pilots replied before they went to work to help the worker pods.

Kira brought his ZAKU into the rear hatch of the pink ship after it opened its doors. Once he was inside, they closed and Kira disembarked his machine.


	8. Chapter 8 Queen of War

Chapter 8

Queen of War

Strife and Athrun faced off as the Sin Providence set its beam guns loose on the Infinite Justice sending spray after spray of nearly endless beam fire coming at the Gundam from multiple directions. Lunamaria tried to intervene, but she was caught up in the downpour of energy beams that filled the sky before her as Athrun was in a constant state of evasion as he dodged one beam shot after another or blocked them with his shield. A Beam Spike flew near his back followed by a second one that came close to taking his head off. The Sin Providence itself tried to attack the Justice from above with its own dual ended beam saber, but Athrun managed to block the attack with his shield just in time.

"Damn you Le Creuset!"

"Don't blame me Athrun. After all this is humanity's true desire; even you can't argue with that fact."

"Shut up!"

"You are in denial boy!"

"Everything you say is a lie!"

Athrun was forced to break away as Strife's DRAGOON controlled beam guns took up position behind the Sin Providence before it fired another shower of beam fire at the Justice. "Is it?" Strife answered. "This is our destiny. People knew what they were doing when they choose to walk this path. People have faith in justice, arrogance and escapism. As they hide from problems they don't understand. They never learn, and they never listen. Soon humanity will be finally destroyed in the coming flames of war. Just as they deserve. Nothing can stop it from coming now." Strife said as he quoted his own father.

Athrun managed to shoot down one of Strife's beam guns before moving in close to attack, but as the Justice tried to use its right leg mounted beam blade to finish the Sin Providence a beam gun shot the leg off. "I know humanity will be swallowed by the darkness it has created." Strife declared as his right arm came down towards the Justice after activating it's built in beam sword. Athrun kicked the Sin Providence away with his machine's left leg before quickly backing off from it to avoid the deadly beam weapon.

The Justice sent its subflight lifter backpack flying at the Providence as its beam blades activated as the remote controlled weapon was going to ram itself into the machine. As the lifter approached it was firing its Hyper Fortis beam cannons at the enemy Gundam, but Strife blocked the beams with his machine's beam shield. But as for the lifter it was shot down by the swarm of DRAGOON controlled beam guns that were protecting the Gundam as well.

However there is a difference between a wasted weapon and a sacrificed weapon. The whole attack was a ruse so the Justice could mount an attack on the Providence's blind spot. It started off by throwing both of its beam boomerangs at the back of the enemy Gundam as Athrun himself was charging the machine with his dual ended beam saber. Strife was quick to react as he had his own beam guns fire on himself allowing him to use his special defense system duplicated and enhanced from the GSX-401FW Stargazer. Before Athrun could realize the danger the beams fired on the Sin Providence were orbiting the machine slashing off the Justice's other leg, but not before Athrun took the left leg of his enemy off. But unfortunately Athrun's machine lost both arms of his machine to the Sin Providence. The Justice barely managed to back away before getting completely decapitated.

Strife activated one of his arm mounted beam swords as the blade extended taking the head of the Justice off. With the Justice crippled Strife received a communication from the Abyss Gundam piloted by Yuri. "Captain…the Leviathan reports that a fleet of ZAFT warships and reinforcements are in bound to Armory One. The N Dagger N duo we sent in has failed as well. The enemy fleet's ETA is twenty six minutes."

"No matter we have completed our main objective. Order all remaining forces to withdraw back to Mendel. We are leaving this area at once."

"Well sir…you and I are the only ones who haven't withdrew yet. The Duel and the Buster retreated after taking damage as did the Savior and we lost the Windams."

"I see…then let us withdraw."

The Sin Providence took one last look at the Justice before it recalled its remaining DRAGOON controlled beam weapons before turning around and flying away. Athrun was left confused why Strife didn't finish him off, but soon another voice was heard on the communications band.

"Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria are you guys alright?"

"Mwu?"

"Yeah" Said Mwu as his decapitated Akatsuki was limping back towards the Archangel. His machine was heavily damaged, but its pilot was alright. "I don't why, but that damn bastard let me live."

Suddenly a few moments later, Lunamaria's machine took off after the Providence as it transformed back into its mobile armor mode. Athrun and Mwu were shocked as they saw the pink and red Masamune take off after the Providence. "Lunamaria what the hell are you doing?" Athrun shouted.

"I am going to follow the Providence to its mothership and then relay its location to the Archangel so any reinforcements that might already be inbound can move to engage them."

"Are you insane? That Gundam will destroy you once it spots you." Mwu warned.

Lunamaria switched off her communications with the two machines as she continued her pursuit against the retreating Providence, but she was careful to maintain a steady distance away from it so it wouldn't notice her. She kept the enemy mobile suit in her visual range while she followed it. As the Justice and the Akatsuki returned to the Archangel; Shinn was trying to rush the maintenance crew to fix his machine so he could go after Lunamaria to drag her back her before she would get herself killed.

"Hurry it up!" Shinn roared as he watched Kojiro Murdoch and his crew working quickly to repair the damaged Murasame.

"We're working as fast as we can, but the heat sinks on your machine are shot. We have to replace them."

"I don't fucking care hurry the hell up!"

A few minutes later as Athrun and Mwu were about to enter the Archangel, another mobile suit arrived on the scene. It was the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom with Kira at the helm. He pulled up close to the Archangel and noticed the damage the ship had taken as well as the damage his friend's machines had taken.

"Athrun, Mwu what happened to you guys?"

"Kira, Le Creuset was here in a new machine. He attacked us, but spared us." Athrun answered.

"Where are Lunamaria and Shinn?"

"Shinn is aboard the Archangel having his machine repaired, but Lunamaria has gone after Rau and his Sin Providence. We tried to stop her, but our machines aren't in any condition to mount a pursuit. They are heading towards the remains of the Mendel Colony." Mwu explained.

"I understand; I'll go after Lunamaria. Hopefully she and Rau aren't going at it." Kira replied before taking off in their direction towards the Mendel Colony.

Further ahead at the remains of the said of the colony, Lunamaria arrived, but she had lost track of the Sin Providence Gundam. She found no signs of a mothership or any traces of where the enemy mobile suit may have gone. Unknown to her, Strife was aware that he was being followed and he was lurking amongst the debris watching her.

"I wonder is that pilot brave or foolish?" Strife watched Lunamaria for a few more moments before he decided on what her actions made her out to be. "Ok I guess she is a fool!" He emerged from his hiding place and assaulted her with a barrage of energy fire from his DRAGOON controlled beam guns. She didn't have a chance to evade. Lunamaria's Murasame was trapped in a cage of beam energy that quickly decapitated her machine of all its limbs leaving only the cockpit untouched. "Tsk, tsk" Strife remarked as his Gundam waved its finger at Lunamaria's machine. "Following me in such a worthless machine was very foolish."

"Son of a bitch!"

"I would watch your tongue you insolent bitch. I could have blown you to hell with that onslaught. Besides I think it is more humiliating if you live, that why you maybe court-marshaled for disobeying orders. I am certain your superiors were aware that you had no chance of taking me on."

"Laugh all you want." Lunamaria replied scornfully.

"I don't need to, but you can deliver a message to Kira Yamato for me. Tell him I intend to make his life a living hell before I kill him. I will dismantle all he and Lacus Clyne have worked hard to achieve by bringing their world down around their ears. Be sure to tell him that on my behalf." With those words Strife departed from the area as he disappeared into the debris.

Lunamaria punched the side of her cockpit as smoke was rising up from the sparking control panels as alarms were buzzing in her ears. After a few minutes had passed, Kira arrived on the scene and found the decapitated remains of Lunamaria's Murasame.

"Lunamaria, are you alright?"

"Kira" Lunamaria was silent for a moment. "Yeah, but I can't say the same for my machine. Rau knew I was following him so he ambushed me."

"At least he didn't kill you. I don't think I'll be able to approach Shinn with news of your death."

"Heh, well Rau is probably long gone by now so we might as well head back."

"Yeah I'll help you back to the Archangel." Kira offered as he proceeded to tow the Murasame towards Armory One. Meanwhile, the Leviathan was gliding silently out of the debris surrounding Mendel under the cover of Mirage Colloid cloaking device.

Aboard the sheath battleship, Strife had changed back into his Orb uniform and was currently sitting at his desk within his cabin. He lay back in his chair with a smile of satisfaction on his face; he was content with the fact that he had bested both Mwu La Flaga and Athrun Zala in combat. True he could have killed them, but he thought it would be better to let them live with the shame of their defeat. Besides…he also wanted them to tell their friend Kira how easily he had defeated them so hopefully, if he was lucky enough, inspire fear in Kira's heart.

Suddenly a voice was heard on the intercom; Strife pushed the appropriate button on his desk and listened to the voice. "Sir we have a secured line for you from Black Queen." Strife seemed interested.

"Put her through once you are certain that the line is secured and no one can listen in."

After a few moments of waiting a voice being concealed under the cover of electronic distortion was heard. "Black Knight, are you receiving?"

"Yes Black Queen…we are also secured. No one can listen in."

"Excellent, how did operation party crasher go?"

"A complete success; I am certain that once we release information and accompanying images regarding events that unfolded at Armory One. No one will be happy to say the least. They'll assume it's the work of the Atlantic Federation thanks to the pawns we used on that failed attack on the dignitaries will have the other countries pointing fingers at them."

"Maybe, but we need to do more." Black Queen was silent for a moment. "What is the progress on Black Rook and Bishop's project?"

"A working prototype has been completed and it is currently being held at the Research Facility hidden at Largepoint Three. From what Black Rook told me and Black Bishop they need to conduct a few field tests to ensure it's fully operational and capable of carrying out our intentions."

"I'll speak with King and see if we can arrange for him to have a test site to work with before we can plan on deploying it."

"Or mass producing it."

"Yes…once the tests are successful."

"Speaking of tests what about the special weapon Black Bishop has been developing?"

"The project is seventy-nine percent complete, and no one suspects a thing."

"King will be very pleased with your progress Black Knight."

"Thank you…be sure to tell him that I send my regards."

"Of course, but you should be aware that I will be on earth soon. I will be arriving from Mars within the next few days with the decoy and my sword."

"Understood, so you had the decoy unfrozen? I always wondered why you even bothered with saving a thrashed puppet."

"True, but she can be useful for me if things get hairy."

"Do what you want with her."

"And I thought I was heartless." Black Queen replied with a faint chuckle. "Anyway we better end our conversation. I'll see you in one week at the Rapture Research Facility on Earth. I have new orders from King for you and Black Bishop, but in the meantime I want you to return to Earth as soon as possible?"

"Why?"

"We intend to make a hero out of you to the Orb people and we intend to stir us resentment against the Atlantic Federation. What King and Black Bishop have planned will get the job done."

"I understand…I'll return as soon as possible and assume my second mask." Strife answered as he ended the communication with a grin.

Later back at the PLANTs, Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, Mwu, Murrue, Shinn, Athrun, Yzak, and Dearka, minus Lunamaria since she was locked in the brig on the Archangel for disobeying orders, the group had gathered inside the office where Dullindal had once met with Cagalli. Only this time Lacus sat at the desk closet to the window with Kira and the others seated on whatever chairs they could get their hands on.

"This is bad. We drove off the attackers, but now we got a room full of angry dignitaries." Shinn commented.

"I think that was there whole intention the entire time." Mwu began sadly. "If you think about it, then ask yourself this question. If they were really serious about taking out the dignitaries they would have sent in the Sin Providence along with those other Gundams we fought than just two machines which carried a high possibility that we could fight them off."

"I agree, but speaking of which, what happened to the pilot we captured?" Dearka asked.

"He committed suicide using a fake tooth he bit down on releasing a powerful poison that killed him almost instantly." Yzak answered.

"So we were unable to question him?" Lacus asked stating the obvious.

"He may not be able to tell us much, but just look at how the attack was carried out. An Abyss, Proto-Savior, Blu Duel, Verde Buster, Sin Providence, Windams and N Dagger N units." Athrun began. "We aren't dealing with some two-bit terrorist organization, these guys are well organized and professionals. The Windam pilots Shiho fought weren't any wet-behind the ears pilots, but the amount of trouble and skills they displayed against her suggests that they were veteran pilots. These guys are no doubt well financed if they got machines like the Duel, N Dagger N and the Abyss in their arsenal."

"But our forces swept the surrounding area…there was no sign of them or a mothership." Dearka commented.

"Then it's a good guess that they probably had a Mirage Colloid equipped ship. It's the ideal get away vehicle." Mwu added.

"How are we going to explain it to the others out there?" Kira asked.

"Well since the attack was made by mass produced Atlantic Federation machine they might start thinking it was the Federation behind the attack since no one from their country attended." Cagalli noted.

Suddenly a knock came at the door; a ZAFT soldier stepped in a second later after Yzak let him in. After saluting Lacus he began to speak to the gathering. "Pardon my intrusion Chairwoman, but we have Prime Minster Cal of the Eurasia Federation demanding an audience with you."

"Send him in." Lacus replied.

After the soldier walked out of the room, Prime Minster Cal entered the room, after providing a gracious bow to Lacus he spoke. "Thank you for allowing me this chance to speak with you Chairwoman."

"Not at all."

"I am here representing the other representatives from the other nations gathered here when I ask do you know who launched that attack upon Armory One."

"I am sorry Prime Minster Cal we have no idea who was behind this attack at the moment since there is too little information for us to provide any suggestions towards the identity of those who attacked."

"I see, but those outside are convinced that it was the Atlantic Federation since no one from their country was in attendance and since it was machines in service in their special forces that launched the attack."

"I understand these assumptions, but we don't believe the Atlantic Federation would launch an attack on Armory One. There isn't enough information to suggest it was them or not."

"Then I am not sure what to tell the others Supreme Chairwoman Clyne. Accept hope what I tell them may prevent them from pointing fingers any further."

"I pray that you will be successful."

"As do I" Cal replied as he turned around and left, but no one noticed the faint smile on his face as he exited the room. Meanwhile somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean about one hundred miles away from Orb was an Earth Alliance Hannibal Class land battleship refitted and equipped with a scale system to enable it to move across the ocean surface. On the bridge a man standing in front of a communication's console was receiving an encrypted message reading: Go Ahead, strike land in two days as planned.

The man wearing an Alliance uniform turned to a Captain and gave him a nod. "Alright…prepare the gift for deployment once we near Orb's boarders and have the Slaughter Daggers prepared for immediate sortie when we cross the boarder. We drop them and abandon ship in the mini-sub below the ship and set the ship to self-destruct. The pilots are expendable." The Captain ordered.

"Sir!" The communication's officer replied with a salute.

The battleship was only being operated by a small skeleton crew, but it had more than enough people to steer it into Orb and send forth the machines it is carrying aboard. In two days the ship would arrive and the so called gift the battleship was carrying would hand it over to Orb while its best defenders are away.


	9. Chapter 9 The Destroyer Cometh

Chapter 9

The Destroyer Cometh

Two days later, aboard the Eternal, Kira was sitting in his cabin as the ship was making its return trip to the PLANT homeland. He was looking at the picture of his mother, Via Hibiki holding himself and Cagalli as infants. He was silent until another being entered the room and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

Kira turned his head and realized Lacus was there. "Not really."

"Frustrating isn't it. With everything happening at such an uncontrollable pace, and yet there has been nothing we could do to stop it."

"I know, but" Suddenly a beeping sound was heard coming from the desk behind Kira. Lacus moved over to the desk and pushed the intercom button and Waltfeld's voice was heard.

"Lacus…we have a distress signal coming a small civilian shuttle."

"A shuttle…any mobile suits near by?"

"None…just debris, and that's it."

"I'll head out, if it's just a ship in trouble then that is fine, but if something else is out there."

"Kira!" But before Lacus could say anything further, the coordinator was already out the door and hurrying towards the mobile suit hanger. Within minutes he was launched out of the ship and heading towards the source of the distress signal. A few minutes later he arrived at what appeared to be the wreckage of a civilian shuttle with some debris floating about. However, there was something strange about the wreckage, something familiar. Suddenly a memory emerged in his mind's eye; it bore a strong resemblance the wreckage of the Sliverwind. In fact…it was the Sliverwind or rather what was left of it.

_What is the wreckage of the Sliverwind doing so far away from the Debris Belt? _

Suddenly strong interference waves engulfed the air as Lacus tried to contact Kira. "K...a….we….are" Lacus tried to speak, but the interference was too strong.

"Lacus!" Kira shouted.

"Do not alarm yourself Mr. Yamato…the interference is only in place so we can talk without having to worry about any eavesdroppers, and no one to know who spoke to you." A male voice said using the international distress channel to communicate with Kira inside the Strike Freedom.

"Who are you?"

"A friend with valuable information…I'll lower the interference to tell your friends that everything is fine. Tell them and I will share with some information that you want. Meet me inside the captain's cabin aboard the Sliverwind."

Kira considered the thought for the moment as the interference disappeared for a moment. "Kira what happened…there was a strong wave of interference for a minute there."

Hesitantly Kira reached for the reply button as he told Lacus. "Nothing is wrong…I found a stray N-Jammer that must have activated when I bumped it. I am going on board to check for survivors."

"Kira" Lacus shouted, but Kira was already exiting the Freedom. He floated over the vessel's wreckage and stepped inside. On the bridge on the Eternal, Lacus was growing increasingly worried.

Meanwhile on Earth, more specifically just outside the Orb Union's territorial boarders was the Earth Alliance Hannibal class battleship. Meeting them at the edge of their boarders was a fleet of Aegis class battleships transmitting their warning to the advancing battleship as it continued towards Orb's boarders.

Inside the bowels of the battleship, a machine was coming to life as maintenance cables were detaching themselves from the machine as the top dome shaped hatch opened. Murasame mobile suits were being launched to fight the incoming battleship the second it crosses their boarders. But nothing prepared them for what emerged from the ship. The sound of roaring boosters and engines were heard from inside the ship as a giant machine looming over the country's defenders standing at 56.30 meters tall. It was in its mobile armor mode, but its vestige alone was more than enough to cause the soldiers of Orb to tremble in fear. Many of them never had to face it in battle, but they had heard the stories behind the machine. Now it was facing them down with its Aufprall Dreizehn high-energy beam cannons.

"Alert headquarters…tell them to bloody scramble every fucking mobile suit and machine we got. We have a GFAS-X1 Destroy entering the Orb Union. I repeat we got a fucking Destroy coming at us!"

The Destroy's red eyes on the top of its backpack flared as it opened fire with its Aufprall Dreizehn high-energy beam cannons vaporizing those unfortunate to be in front of the massive behemoth. Three Aegis class battleships went down with a number of Orb Murasame units. The Orb boarder defense force moved in to engage the giant mobile weapon. They had to go against the mobile suits supporting it, which were ten GAT-01A2R+AQM/E-M1 Slaughter Dagger IWSP units accompanied by ten GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger equipped with an Aile flight pack.

Sirens inside the cities of the Orb Union began to scream minutes later once word that a Destroy Gundam including twenty Slaughter Daggers were engaging the boarder defense force. The battle was not faring well, so the Orb government was now hurrying civilians to the shelters or attempting to evacuate them away from the main island altogether if they could. They knew all, but too well what a Destroy could do to a city.

In space nearing orbit around the Earth was the Archangel on its return trip back to Orb. As it was making preparations to begin reentry into the atmosphere, an emergency transmission from Orb: Miriallia began to read the transmitted text, but as she read the words on the message her expression twisted and became a look of horror.

"Captain! We have an emergency…Orb boarder defense forces report having encountered a GFAS-X1 Destroy!"

"What!" Murrue couldn't believe what she had just heard including those within earshot as well. "A Destroy!" Everyone on the bridge was dismayed by the fact that a Destroy was now on the verge of ramping through Orb. "To hell with the preparations…I want this ship descending into the atmosphere now!" Murrue ordered as Arnold, without a second thought, brought the ship into a speeding descent towards the atmosphere. The sudden acceleration shook the ship, which drew Cagalli and Athrun to the bridge minutes later as the Archangel was already in the process of stage two of reentry.

"Captain what the hell is going on?" Cagalli demanded.

Almost ignoring her completely, Murrue turned to Athrun. "Athrun…Want you, Shinn, Mwu, Lunamaria and anyone else who can fly a mobile suit to get ready to head into battle as soon as we finish reentry."

"Why?"

"Captain we have an image of the target." Miriallia announced as an image of the burning wrecks of the Aegis Class battleships and what remained of the mobile suits that fought valiantly against the Destroy, but were ultimately destroyed appeared on the overhead display. Blood drained from Cagalli's face as Athrun was just as equally as horrified by the scene as she was. The image changed now showing the Destroy and its escorts of Slaughter Daggers heading towards the mainland destroying anything in its path.

Without a word, Athrun ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the mobile suit deck while in his cabin. Haka was smiling, as he knew the reason why the Archangel was suddenly accelerating. Meanwhile back in Orb, the military was gathering in the Destroy's path in a desperate effort to stop the massive machine. Murasame units paired with Astray mobile suits assaulted the giant mobile suit with beam rifle fire, but all it did was bounce harmlessly off its armored shell.

The Aegis battleships fired its three 25mm anti-air Gatling gun, follwed with its twenty-one Centerline anti-air missile launcher, and their eighteen Peripheral anti-ship missile launcher at the Destory with no effect on the monster mobile suit. The Slaughter Daggers, now reduced to fourteen out of twenty since six of them went down in the battle against the boarder defense force, flew towards the enemy ships and mobile suits to attack them while the Destroy proceeded to send the Orb defenders to their maker.

At the same moment, just about to launch from Onogoro Island, Sirius was climbing into the cockpit of his Murasame. He brought his mobile suit online before he took the control stick and followed his fellow wingmates into the sky to fight the Destroy. At the northern tip of the main island, the Destroy used its Nefertem 503 thermal plasma composite cannons or sometimes called its twenty circumference beam cannons speared around the edges of the top of the dome-like head of the attacking mobile suit.

Any Murasame mobile suits flying around it's being were shot down, and the city it was now moving over was taking hits. Several buildings and skyscrapers crumbled to dust as the beam tore them asunder. More Orb mobile suits attempted an assault on the Destroy, but the enemy machine launched missiles from its Mark 62 6-tube multipurpose missile launchers. Much in the same way how the first Western Eurasia cities that were razed by the Destroy Gundam, one of Orb's cities was now being set blaze as any missiles that didn't strike a mobile suit or a military gun placement, found a building or a home to collide into.

Explosions began to tear through the city as the Destroy deployed its Sturm Faust detachable arms to use its finger mounted beam cannons to destroy the city around it. More waves of missiles fired from the Destroy combined with a second assault from its Nefertem 503 thermal plasma composite cannons reduced the city to rubble within seconds. Nothing remained, but debris, twisted metal and the anguished screams of those wounded or dying.

As Sirius arrived on the scene with three squadrons of Murasame mobile suits, he showed no emotion at the destruction, even as he listened to the comments of those in the squadron who were a mixed bag of either being petrified by the devastation or enraged, probably both for all he knew.

"Commander I suggest the men should stop chattering and move onto taking out that monster before it can move on and attack the next city." Sirius spoke coldly.

"What the fuck? My wife is probably"

Sirius cut the pilot off. "We are doing those who died here no favors by just floating around and doing nothing. We can either turn around or we go in and take that bastard down by whatever means necessary."

"Well any ideas soldier?" His commander asked.

"We know our beam rifles are going to be useless against that thing, as will our missiles. We have two opinions, either we ram our machines into the Destroy and hope it brings it down or we pray to god we can get in close and hack its cockpit apart with our beam sabers." The men were silent for a moment realizing that they didn't have much means to attack the Destroy with. They discarded their beam rifles and drew their beam sabers knowing full well that they had to succeed or the next city in the Destroy's path would burn. They were going to bring it down, no matter what it took.

Three Murasame mobile suits went in first and attempted to get through the Destroy's defenses, however their path was quickly blocked by the remaining nine Slaughter Daggers. Six of the Aile equipped Daggers and three of the IWSP units remained. The others fell in the last entanglement against Orb forces. The Orb mobile suits knew, to get to the Destroy Gundam they would have to get through its escorts

Ten out of the fifteen units of Murasame mobile suits went in to fight the Slaughter Daggers while the last remaining units flew towards the Destroy as it was heading west towards the nearest city on the northern tip of the island. Sirius followed behind the four other Murasame as they charged at the Destroy, when the massive Alliance machine detected their approach it turned around and transformed into its mobile suit mode and stood ready to make quick work of the Orb machines.

Expecting an easy victory, the Destroy fired its chest mounted Super Scylla cannons at the squad; all of the Murasame units scattered and began making attack runs on the Destroy Gundam. One Murasame was shot down when it attempted to go after the cockpit with beam saber drawn, the Destroy just blasted it with a shot from it's the beam cannons built into its fingers on the machine's left hand.

A third Murasame was trying to fly close to the ground attempting to get closer to the Destroy, but before the pilot realized the mistake it had made, the Destroy put its foot down on it. Another Murasame was going in to attack, but it was hit when the Destroy used its Nefertem 503 thermal plasma composite cannons wildly to deal with any potential enemies behind it.

The Murasame survived, but it lost its arms when two beams nailed them while he attempted to evade the beams. Realizing he had no weapons left that would be effective against the Destroy, he transformed his machine into its mobile armor mode. With a battle cry he flew his machine straight into the back of the Destroy causing a part of its backpack along with the Aufprall Dreizehn high-energy beam cannons to explode.

Momentary off balance, Sirius seized the opportunity to fly straight at the Destroy with beam saber and shield ready. However, he never expected that the Destroy would recover quickly. The Destroy fired its Zorn Mk2 energy cannon at him, Sirius successfully evaded the beam, but a Murasame who had been following him wasn't so lucky.

The Destroy fired off another volley of its Super Scylla cannon, it seemed certain it had hit when an explosion erupted where the Murasame piloted by Sirius was last seen. However, what the Destroy struck was a discarded shield; Sirius was coming up from below with two beam sabers in hand. He had nose dived to evade the beams, and ditched his shield to create an illusion the Destroy had nailed him. Before the Destroy could counterattack, Sirius's machine used a reserved hand rising vertical cut on the cockpit right before he spun his machine around and thrust his second beam saber into the cockpit killing the pilot and defeating the Destroy.

As internal explosions tore at the Destroy thanks to the destruction of its cockpit, the machine fell backwards with its backpack breaking off from the rest of the machine as collapsed to the ground. Defeated, Sirius smiled before turning around to help his fellow Murasame pilots against the remaining Slaughter Daggers. With the Destroy gone, the Slaughter Daggers were fighting harder than ever to survive the fury of the enraged Orb pilots who have just seen one of their cities reduced to ash.

One ISWP Dagger and three Aile Daggers remained, but the ten Murasames that had fought against them were reduced to two during the battle. When the ISWP Dagger was about to finish them off, Sirius arrived with both beam sabers swinging. The Dagger turned around about to shoot Sirius at point blank range with his MX703G beam rifle, but the Murasame pilot slashed the beam rifle in two before thrusting his second beam saber into its cockpit. As the remaining Aile Daggers moved in to engage the dual beam saber wielding Murasame, but they had made a fatal mistake, they had turned their backs on two enemies. The angry Murasame pilots jumped two of the Aile Daggers like predators on their enemies who had become careless with their prey. The dismembered remains of the Daggers fell to the ground after they were ruthlessly hacked to pieces.

The last Slaughter Dagger, didn't last beyond a minute against three Orb Murasame units especially if two of the machines were being operated by two pissed off pilots who had lost loved ones in the city the Destroy Gundam laid to waste. As the slashed apart remains of the Dagger fell to the ground, the pilots were cheering.

"We did it…that was the last of them."

"Holy shit Sirius I can't believe you took down that Destroy."

"I got lucky."

"Luck or not…shit man you're the hero of the hour."

Sirius gave no reply, as the two pilots were pleased with their victory, while on the other hand, Sirius was smiling darkly within his cockpit.

Meanwhile, back in space, Kira was navigating the passageways of the Sliverwind trying to locate its cabin. After searching the upper decks from top to bottom he came across a door marked: Captain's quarters. He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He saw nothing, but ruined furniture and a damaged desk ahead of him. Suddenly he heard the same voice he heard in the Freedom speaking to him.

"Welcome Kira Yamato."

Kira turned around and saw a man wearing a black and gray ZAFT elite flight suit, the same kind worn by elite pilots like Shinn and Lunamaria during the Second Valentine War. However, Kira couldn't see the face of the man. A black visor covered his face preventing Kira from identifying the man.

"Who are you?"

"Call me…Holden."

"Holden?"

"Yes. The enemies you are facing are deadly and their ears are everywhere."

"You mean those who attacked Armory One?"

"The same, and those behind the attack on Orb as well."

"Is Rau Le Creuset truly alive then?"

"No…I can assure you that Rau Le Creuset did die seven years ago. What you and your friends really face is the legacy of Gilbert Dullindal."

"What?"

"I doubt you and your wife would know about this, but years prior to the first war between coordinators and naturals in C.E. 70, those who would reorganize ZAFT into a military force secretly created a small covert organization called the Wraith Division sometime before ZAFT's reorganization. ZAFT's dark side, created by Patrick Zala and a few others who had helped him reorganized ZAFT into what it is today."

"Wraith Division?"

"It was a secret small army created for the sole purpose to act as ZAFT's final show of defiance should the PLANTs ever fall under enemy occupation. The operatives involved would be trained to conduct guerilla warfare, silent infiltration, assassinations, and espionage. Their main task was that if the PLANT did fall under enemy control, they could create resistance cells to work towards retaking the PLANTs or attacking the Earth Alliance from within if necessary. In essence, each operative was trained to become a one man army."

"Then why was Lacus or anyone else informed of such a unit?"

"Aside from the need to remain secret, there was another reason why no one else outside of Patrick Zala's circle was allowed to know the inner working of the organization. More to the point, it was their recruiting and training methods more specifically that Patrick couldn't allow anyone to know about since he would have been looking at the death sentence if discovered."

Kira seemed concerned.

"They used children…they recruited children as the unit's soldiers. Acquired through orphanages or found abandoned on the streets."

Kira's eyes widened in shock as he listened to Holden speak. "They used children!"

"Yes, children as young as a few days were brought into the division to be trained into ruthless killers and agents for the division. Some children received genetic modifications to give them increased strength, endurance, learning capacity and reflexes. That is what Dullindal assisted the Division with, he created the treatments, but only those brought into the division as an infant were modified. Some children died from the genetic tampering, but some survived since the modifications worked best if the changes done to the child would be allowed to set in and grow with the child. By age six, many of these children could use AK-47 rifles and were capable of killing a person quite easily by using their deadest weapon."

Holden paused for a moment to take a breath. "They used a child's assumed innocence and non-threatening nature as a sort of sneak attack tactic in some missions to give them a first strike advantage at the cost of a child's innocence. However, there were some children who didn't respond well to their missions, so to keep the division infantry of children under control while not on missions or assignments, tolomine, a gunpowder agent, was mixed into every meal to sedate those with strong homicidal tendencies. Between missions, these meals mixed with tolomine kept those who were unstable drugged and controllable until they were deployed on their next mission. Their performances on missions were closely reviewed and those who did not perform as well were…weeded out." Holden explained darkly.

Kira was left speechless and the look of horror on his face suggested that this information was more than just troubling.

"Eventually when the threat of enemy occupation disappeared with the beginning of the first war, the children were deployed on secret covert missions on Earth. Some did die during the missions, but some returned. By the end of the second war only a small handful remained, and those who remained were the best of the best…the elite members of the Wraith Division. Some of those members, are what I am certain are the source of your problems."

"You mean children soldiers, the elite of this Wraith Division are those who have been masterminding of what has been happening lately?"

"In a matter of speaking, but there is more; however our meeting is over. If you want to discover the inner secrets of ZAFT's dark side and the depths of horrific transgressions committed in order to create a band of super soldiers then use the information in this file to point you in the right direction." Holden pulled a folder filled with papers from behind his person and sent it floating over to Kira.

"I will be heading out now; it makes no sense for me to steal the show you failed to finish."

"What do you mean?"

"When you killed Dullindal you failed to kill those who were capable of continuing what he began." Holden turned around began to leave.

"Wait a second." Kira moved towards the door as Holden hurried out of the room, but by the time Kira exited the cabin. He was standing alone in an empty hall with no sign of Holden in sight.

A few hours later back on Earth, the Archangel arrived in Orb after its rushed descent into the atmosphere thirty minutes later after the Destroy had been defeated. Cagalli had dropped to her feet as she sat up on the ground left in a cationic state at the sight of the destruction left by the Destroy. Cagalli's face was frozen with an expression of pure dread.

Athrun had launched from the Archangel when they arrived back in Orb as the Justice was standing on top of a hill overlooking the devastation, he heard from reports that the Hannibal-class battleship that had transported the Destroy and the Slaughter Daggers to Orb had self-destructed shortly after the boarder defense force had been defeated.

Emergency vehicles were already rummaging through the ruins of the city searching for survivors, and those who didn't survive so they could be laid to rest. The scene was too terrible for him to look upon it for longer than a few seconds. He was thankful that the Murasame mobile suits were able to defeat the Destroy since he feared that by the time they would have arrived, a few more cities might have been reduced to ruins.

Below on the ground, Mwu was overseeing recovery operations, he was almost overcame by the sounds of the agonizing cries of those who wounded, those searching for their loved ones or cradling their loved one's lifeless body in their arms. Their cries tore at his heart, especially as he watched body bags being loaded onto a truck near by.


	10. Chapter 10 Fallen from Grace

Chapter 10

Fallen from Grace

After being unable to locate where the mysterious pilot had gone, Kira returned to the Strike Freedom and returned to the Eternal promptly. After the ship resumed its course towards the PLANT homeland, Kira was meeting with Lacus privately inside their quarters. Together the two reviewed the file and were shocked, the information inside the folder seemed genuine, but until they returned to the PLANTs to launch a more in-depth investigation to confirm of any of it was true.

"Wraith Division, I do remember hearing my father talking about rumors of a secret paramilitary branch Patrick Zala and a few leading members of the Defense Committee created before the war. Never did he discover any proof that it existed." Lacus commented.

"What do you think Lacus?"

"Well, if there are spies within the government at the PLANTs, then we'll have to use an unorthodox method of discovering more on this secret division. In fact, I think I know someone who may be able to tell us if there is any truth to these documents you received." Lacus said as an idea came to her. "When we return to the PLANTs could you ask Yzak and Dearka to come to our house to discuss the matter?"

"You think they know more about it?"

"No, but one of their parents might."

"Ezalia Jule?" Kira replied when it suddenly struck him. It was a strong possibility since she was a prominent member of Patrick Zala's political party and a member of the Natural Defense Committee. If she had any information on Wraith Division then it would be her…hopefully, but that was depends if she was willing to reveal whatever she knew.

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door, but the sound was more like someone was pounding on the door. "Lady Lacus!" DaCosta shouted, "It's terrible!" Kira opened the door and judging by the expression on the soldier's face, it seemed something horrible had just happened.

"What's wrong?"

"Orb was attacked by a group of terrorists using a bunch of Slaughter Daggers and a Destroy."

"You're kidding me!" Kira shouted as blood drained from his face. Lacus was left petrified as well as speechless from the news.

Hours later back in the Orb Union, Athrun was sitting outside of Cagalli's room while Cagalli was inside her room, still in a cationic state from the shock of seeing one of Orb's city decimated. She hasn't spoken to anyone since the incident; in fact she was completely motionless, Cagalli was still alive, but the shock left her frozen in a sense. Athrun helped by Shinn had to carry her from the Archangel and bring her home.

Athrun was stilling alone on a wooden chair outside the doorway into Cagalli's bedroom door keeping watch. An hour passed since he began his watchful post outside, but Athrun had a visitor approach him. Mwu La Flaga approached, as he seemed depressed. "How is the situation?"

"As bad as it can get, the death toll is catastrophic. I can't even put it into words."

"I don't know how Cagalli will explain this to the people, and since the attack was made with Atlantic Federation weapons the people will be demanding blood for sure now."

"No kidding and we still don't have a lead on those who are responsible." Athrun said as he quenched his fists in a show of frustration. Suddenly Mwu's cell phone began ringing. He drew his phone from his uniform's inner shirt pocket to answer it.

"Hello" Mwu began "Hi honey" Murrue's voice was heard on the phone, it sounded deeply troubled. "What, ok we will." Mwu hung up the phone before turning to Athrun. "Murrue just called, and she says the shit has just hit the fan."

"What now?" Athrun said as his expression showed that he just couldn't believe the stroke of bad luck he and everyone else has been suffering lately. Mwu gestured for Athrun to a near by room with a television set, Mwu turned it on and turned the channel to the nearest news station.

"We interrupt this scheduled program for an important news report. About six hours ago, the Orb Union was brutally invaded and attacked by a group of mobile suits accompanied by a GFAS-X1 Destroy. Many people are convinced that the attack was the work of the Atlantic Federation in attempts to destabilize the world and ignite another war of genocide against coordinators and the nations that harbor them. Recently we have recorded media of similar attacks being conducted by what appears to be the Atlantic Federation at Armory One in a attempt to take out the world leaders that had gathered there and an attack on a shuttle carrying dignitaries from nations around the world." The news announcer said as images of Alliance mobile suits attacking ZAFT ships and the N Dagger N squad that infiltrated Armory One in an attempt to kill the nation leaders that had gathered there.

"Oh shit!" Athrun cursed.

"A war is inevitable now, DAMN IT!" Mwu said as he pushed the TV off the table in an act of anger.

Meanwhile, elsewhere a man sitting alone in a dark room was watching the same news program. A similar report was being broadcast worldwide thought the various media networks. The man was silent for a moment until he spoke only these words "Strife has already made his move." The man was soon accompanied by another presence, only this time it was a female.

"Are you sure it is Strife and…her?"

"Positive, masterminding something this extensive is something Strife couldn't do, at least not by himself. Wraith Division's former field commander is defiantly the mastermind behind this."

"Should we move against her now?"

"No, it's too soon. We don't know where she is. When she shows herself, then we'll make out move."

On the Eternal, Kira and Lacus were watching the news report and they were left filled with dread knowing that a new war was now coming, and it seemed unless they could find the real culprits responsible then the world would be engulfed in flames once again. The following day, outside the Athha residence a large group of angry citizens were protesting against Cagalli, holding up picket signs saying things such as: Crush the warmongers, Stop the attacks, The Lion of Orb is a cowardly pussy-cat. Athrun watched from a near by window as soldiers from the military was trying to break up the crowd, but they were being unsuccessful since it only encouraged them.

Mwu had offered to stay the night to keep an eye on Cagalli, as did Shinn and Lunamaria.

Currently Lunamaria was with Cagalli while the guys had gathered in the living room and were watching a flat screen television set, it wasn't the same set Mwu had nearly destroyed, but it was a little bigger. "I hope thing will improve." Shinn said, as that seemed doubtful. Suddenly a Special Announcement by the Orb Government interrupted the program they were watching.

"What the hell?" Athrun remarked as he, Mwu and Shinn were looking at the TV set.

A moment later Lord Haka was seen standing behind a podium baring the emblem of the Orb Union with two soldiers standing behind him as began to address the nation of Orb. "Good morning my friends of the Orb Union, since our leader is in no shape to speak publicly to the people when they want answers I shall speak in her place. As you have recently become aware of that the attack on our country yesterday was not certainly the first we have suffered in the last few weeks, but next among a series of attacks made against not only our country, but Eurasia and the PLANTs as well. So far our country has suffered tremendous from these attacks. Despite the damage our country had sustained I wish at this time before I continue to congratulate the brave men and women who fought against the Destroy and it's supporting mobile suits yesterday." Three Orb Soldiers stepped into view of the camera as another woman appeared from Haka's right with an opened box.

"I wish to personally congratulate these men in particular for defeating the Destroy and its support mobile suits. I here by award the Declaration of Nobility Medal, our highest honor, which we present to those who are true patriots and heroes of our country. They risked their lives to stop the Destroy from rampaging through our country so I want to thank these men on behalf of the Orb government for their efforts."

Haka took a golden medal shaped like the Orb Union emblem and preceded to pin a medal to the uniforms of each of the three pilots, Sirius Curse was among the men award the honor. "Permission to speak freely sir" One of the soldiers asked. Haka nodded before the solider continued. "Sir if I may credit for the destruction of the Destroy should go to Sirius Curse here. He was the only who took the enemy machine on and defeated it single handedly. We were almost killed by the Slaughter Daggers that had accompanied the Destroy. We wouldn't be here if Sirius hadn't come to help us after he had defeated the Destroy."

"Is that so?" Haka asked.

"Yes sir, everything he has said sir is true." The second soldier standing next to Sirius said as Sirius began to speak.

"Really you guys shouldn't be doing this."

"Sirius you went toe to toe with one of the deadest weapons known to humanity in a mass produced mobile suit and lived. You deserve the full credit."

"I see, well in that case the Orb Union owes you a great debt Sirius Curse." Haka saluted Sirius as the young man returned it.

"So Sirius brought down the Destroy, damn!" Shinn commented as Mwu looked on as he seemed suspicious of not only Sirius, but of Haka as well.

"Now that we have thanked the heroes of our nation for stopping the invading Destroy before the machine could have inflicted more damage it is time I give you, the people the answers you deserve." Haka paused for a moment. "It is true that there have been a number of terrorist attacks. The first was on a shuttle carrying dignitaries from our country, Eurasia and a few others, were on their way to visit the PLANTs was destroyed. Followed up by an attack on Armory One during the end of the war celebration by heavy armed and well prepared force according to the reports I have seen. Before that I believe you all recall the attack on our country prior to that as well. At first we didn't want to point fingers since we thought attacking with mostly Alliance mobile suits and mobile armors would surely make everyone believe that the Atlantic Federation was behind this, however in light of the recent attack. The cabinet ministers of your government including myself are convinced that this attack was done by the Atlantic Federation. So in a joint effort with Eurasia after speaking with their minister a few hours ago have issued a warning to the Atlantic Federation to submit to investigation adjudicators and hand over the terrorists responsible for the string of attacks. If they fail to comply within two weeks we will declare open war on them. The other nations of the Earth are prepared to join us in our efforts to put an end to these attacks by whatever means at our disposal."

"But sir what does Chief Representative Athha think about this?" A report in the background asked.

"You mean former Chief Representative?" Haka replied darkly.

"Due to our leader's inability to run our nation and to defend it against terrorist attacks like the yesterdays, the council of Representatives has voted nine to one last night in the removal of Cagalli Yula Athha from office at the request of the people. As many of you sure have heard that unsatisfied citizens demanding something is done visited our homes. And while our Representative was drinking tea with the ones who caused the damage to our country with thousands were killed. I promise the people of the Orb Union that as Chief Representative I will not bend over to any threat. The threat to our nation will be dealt with if the Atlantic Federation refuses to cooperate or another attack is made either against us, the PLANTs or any country on this planet. The Federation has two weeks to turn over the terrorists responsible for this horrific attack on our homeland, in the best interest of peace I hope they will corporate since neither of us is looking for a war."

As cameras began flashing in front of Haka while reports in the audience began assaulting him with questions, Mwu and Athrun couldn't stand it any more, so they switched off the television set. "What the hell? Wasn't Haka one of Cagalli's loyalist supporters?" Shinn asked.

"For Haka to suddenly turn on Cagalli like that, using the incidents to usurp control of Orb from her, something isn't right here." Athrun commented. "I think we just got our first suspect."

"Something doesn't make sense; it appears like Haka had planned for this. I mean if you look at what happened carefully, and for Cagalli to be suddenly removed from office is something that couldn't have been done overnight not without prior preparation, at least two to three days worth." Mwu said as he had one hand on his chin.

"Then…could Haka be the one behind the attacks?"

"If you asked me yesterday I would say no, but now…I am leaning towards yes."

"Even if we knew if Haka was responsible for the attacks, we can't go to the public without proof. Cagalli's support with the people has been crushed thanks to Haka speech and the attacks by the Destroy." Athrun remarked as he reminded the group that they would need proof of Haka either being involved with the attacks or the mastermind behind them.

"But how do we explain this to Cagalli?" Shinn noted.

"Oh crap, that's right…with what happened yesterday combined with today, I don't know how she will take it."

Suddenly the three pilots heard the sound of breaking glass, concerned, the three mobile suit pilots hurried up the stairs and burst into Cagalli's room. They had discovered a small portable tipped over TV set that had sat upon Cagalli's dresser. Cagalli herself was down her knees weeping. "Father I failed you again!" She muttered to herself as Athrun knelt down next to her.

He didn't say word, for a moment Athrun wasn't sure how to console her. Athrun was quiet for a moment until Cagalli unexpectedly had an emotional outburst. "DAMN THEM!" She roared as she slammed a fist down onto the ground to her left. "Curse the Atlantic Federation! I'll destroy them for what they have done!"

"Cagalli, get a hold of yourself!"

"Shut up!" Cagalli shouted as she broke down into tears again.

Mwu tapped Athrun on the shoulder suggesting without words that they should leave her alone for now. Shinn exited the room along with them. Once the trio was downstairs Mwu noticed that Athrun now seemed disheartened by Cagalli's outburst. "Are you alright?"

"No"

"I know you are feeling bad about what happened, but hopefully we can find some leads to point us to the real guys responsible for the attacks."

"That isn't what has been bothering me."

"What?"

"Mwu, do you think we have been doing things too lightly? I wonder if we should assume a more aggressive stance after the attack on Orb by the Destroy." Athrun asked as signs of doubt were seen on his face.

"I am I hearing you right?"

"Yeah, I just think we should have been a little more uncompromising towards keeping the peace."

"I understand how you feeling, but trying to enforce the peace using aggressive tactics never help in the end, maybe at first, but you'll always have people wishing to rebel against tyrannical dominance."

A moment after thinking about it, Athrun agreed. "Guess you're right, it's just that I am becoming frustrated with everything that has been going on."

"I understand." Mwu answered as he gave Athrun a pat on the back. "Despite how bad things look we'll pull through, we always have."

Athrun seemed reassured, but he still held some doubts.

Meanwhile a day later back at the PLANTs, Lacus Clyne with Yzak Jule standing next to her while she was seated at a metal table inside a windowless room obviously designed to be used for interrogation. More than ten minutes passed before the door ahead of Lacus and Yzak opened and a ZAFT soldier brought in a woman wearing an orange prison uniform.

"So Mrs. Yamato; long time no see." The woman said with a thin smile.

"Mother" Yzak began as he recognized the face of his mother, Ezalia Jule. Ever since the end of the first Bloody Valentine War, Ezalia Jule was charged and imprisoned for life for her involvement in the deaths of Siegel Clyne and other members of his party which were carried out for unjust and tyrannical reason and for a list of other series charges that she was imprisoned for.

"Be quiet, you're not my son weakling." Ezalia snapped as she gave her disowned child a hateful glare. The comment hurt Yzak deeply, although he tried to not to show any signs of it. Prison life hasn't been kind to Ezalia; her hair was a horrible mess and had grown over her shoulders. She had a bandage over her left cheek which was either a sign that she had an accident of some kind, or fought with one of the prisoners or prison guards. "Anyway I doubt this is a social call, you didn't come here to visit. You want something don't you?"

"Then you have probably figured out why we are here?" Lacus answered.

"Yes, I still know what is going on in the world since I get to read a newspaper and watch the news everyday. Glad to hear Orb got what it deserved." Ezalia confessed with a smile.

"Then tell me what you know about Wraith Division, and depending on your answers I may even give you a full pardon."

Ezalia laughed at them "What good would a pardon be for a corpse. I rather die from old age in a prison and get a free coffin then disappear and get dump somewhere and never found."

"Then you know about Wraith Division?"

"It is nothing that is worth wasting my time telling you; since Patrick never told me anything beyond that they were a last resort measure he had tucked away."

"I see" Lacus said, but she knew that Ezalia knew more than she was letting on.

"Damn it, mother I know you're hiding something!" Yzak shouted as he drew a gun and pushed it against her head ready to pull the trigger.

"Yzak!" Lacus shouted as she was worried about Yzak.

"Think you can do it?" Ezalia said darkly. "You're trigger finger is a little shaky, had you possessed any real killing intent you would have pulled the trigger by now." Yzak didn't want to admit his mother was correct; even he couldn't bring himself to shoot his own mother. He withdrew his gun and placed it back inside its holster. "Guard!" Ezalia shouted as the prison guard who had brought her in approached "I am done talking to them, take me back to my cell."

The guard exchanged a glance with Lacus before the young woman nodded her head.

"But don't worry, look on the bright side, at least I got to enjoy this little visit." Ezalia said with a smile before she was escorted out of the room by the guard. Once she was gone, Yzak slammed his fist on the ground frustrated that everything didn't work out as planned, but with one exception. They at least know that Wraith Division does exist, and the information received from the man Kira had encountered on the wreckage of the Sliverwind was indeed genuine.

"Don't worry Yzak, our trip here wasn't a waste of time."

Yzak stared at Lacus in confusion. "But she didn't talk?"

"No really, but she confirmed the existence of Wraith Division for us."

"I guess that is true, but why wasn't Kira here with you?"

"He is on his way to Orb; I had him leave yesterday to visit Cagalli and the others to share with them what we found out, and to investigate something."

"What?"

"The report mentioned that Morgenroete had a secret weapons R&D center hidden on one of the smaller islands near the Orb mainland. I don't think Cagalli knows it exists, but if Haka is the one I suspect as the mastermind behind this, then his weapon's research center of his may hold the proof we need to stop the next war from coming." Lacus said as there was still hope for stopping the war.


	11. Chapter 11 Lost Soul

Chapter 11

Lost Soul

The following day at the Athha Residence, a taxicab pulled away from the main gate while a man wearing a blue baseball cap, a brown trench coat; the collar was raised to hide his face. He was holding a briefcase in his hand paged for the guard. The guard arrived at the gate and before he could tell the man to leave the premises. He recognized the face of the man before him after the man removed the large black sunglasses he was wearing. He promptly allowed him inside.

Inside the Athha household, Athrun was sitting in the kitchen enjoying a bagel while reading the newspaper. He heard the doorbell ring followed by the sound of one of the servants making his way to the door. A few moments later the servant led the man wearing the baseball cap into the kitchen where Athrun turned his head and noticed the person.

"Excuse me sir, but this young man wanted to see you." The servant explained as the man next to him removed his sunglasses and took off the baseball cap he was wearing.

"Kira!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Athrun, is Cagalli here?"

"Yeah, she is in her room up stairs."

At that moment Mwu and Shinn walked in "Kira, why are you here? No one told us you were coming." Mwu asked, as Shinn seemed just as curious.

"I know that was the idea; we think there may be a spy within the PLANTs reporting to the mastermind behind these attacks so I discretely departed for Orb on the fastest shuttle. We finally have a lead on the ones who are truly responsible for the attacks on Orb and the Armory One incident."

"Serious!" Shinn said as he began to bear a hopeful expression.

"Yeah" Kira answered as he drew a folder from his trench coat filled with papers. "Take a look at this." He laid them out on top of the counter and watched as Mwu, Shinn and Athrun began looking through them. Several minutes passed as the trio of men were reading them. Athrun's eyes went wide as his skin began to turn pale.

"Wraith Division? My father created a secret unit from children soldiers?"

"Looks that way, and judging by what the reports state they were originally created to conduct the most secret of covert operations and act as a means for the PLANTs to fight back the Alliance if they had ever taken over the PLANTs by organizing resistance cells to take back the PLANTs." Mwu noted as he continued reading the information.

"So far we managed to discover some truth to these reports, but Lacus is up at the PLANTs trying to learn more. I am also here because the reports have revealed the location of a hidden weapons Research and Development lab on one of the small northwest islands of the Orb Union. I am going to investigate it and see if it exists and if it does find out who controls it. We suspect its Haka who controls that weapons lab."

"Haka?" Athrun remarked, but as he thought about it…right now he did seem to be a likely suspect because of his recent actions and his sudden withdrawal of support for Cagalli.

"I am hoping I could find evidence that could link him with recent events."

As the two continued their discussion, neither one of them knew that thanks to a well planted bug in the room, someone inside a small windowless room on Onogoro Island was listening in on the whole conversation. Strife was listening to every word being exchanged, as he was a little surprised that Kira and Lacus had discovered the existence of Wraith Division and Haka's weapon lab on one of the smaller islands of the Orb Union.

"Its nothing I have ever heard of, but if the lab is really there then that might help give us some answers." Mwu commented as Shinn offered some input.

"Somehow I doubt Cagalli knows anything about it either, but what makes you sure its there?"

"I don't know for sure, but it's all we have to go on so it's worth checking out."

"I'll go with you." Athrun offered.

"We'll all come along too." Shinn announced.

"No…we it should only require three or two of us to go, if too many of us go along then we might draw attention to ourselves." Mwu advised.

"I am coming, and none of you can say no." Cagalli declared as she walked into the room after overhearing the conversation. "If Haka is in any way responsible for what happened then I want to be there to see the evidence for myself so I can personally see to it that he burns for what he has done."

"Actually that might work, if you Athrun and Kira go along then we can cover for you three by saying that you two decided to take Cagalli out for a night to help her recuperate from recent events." Mwu pointed out.

"That'll work, and I know a place at one of the beaches that rent out small boats. It should work as a means to take us over to the island in question." Athrun added.

"Then its settled, guess you three are playing spy tonight." Mwu commented with a grin, but at the same time, Strife had listened in on the whole conversation and their plans to infiltrate the island tonight, he was smiling as well. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Queen, it's me…it seems we have a leak somewhere. Kira, Athrun and their friends know about Wraith Division, or at least a small faction about it. They even know about the island where Haka is preparing that special Murasame."

"I see" Queen answered with an electronically altered voice "Are they planning to infiltrate the island?"

"Yes…Athrun, Cagalli and Kira are going to the island tonight to investigate it. Shall I stop them?"

"No…I got a better idea, let the trio make it to the island and then wait for them to find the facility before going after them. I have special instructions for you Strife. I want them carried out to the letter got it?"

"Yes Queen, go ahead I am listening."

Later that night around eight thirty, the trio had managed to sneak away from the Athha mansion and make their way to one of the small beaches on the northern end of the main island to rent a small four-person motorboat. It wasn't anything fancy, but it should be adequate enough to take them to and from the island.

For the occasion, Athrun, Kira and Cagalli were wearing black long sleeve turtleneck sweaters with black jeans and running shoes with black snowcaps on their heads suitable for the task ahead of them. They were each armed with a pistol for self-defense just in case they were spotted by the lab's security. The boat ride took about one hour and thirty minutes to reach the island and find a good place to hide the boat until they were done. They trio were standing on the beach as Athrun and Kira took the safeties off their weapons while Cagalli did the same.

"Ok, we'll head west through those trees and after twenty minutes or so we should come out at a small cove where the lab should be located." Kira explained as Athrun and Cagalli nodded their heads in agreement before the group began their trek through the small forest. Meanwhile at the same time back at the Athha mansion, Lunamaria and her sister had walked into the kitchen to look for something to snack on.

At the same time Mwu, Murrue and Shinn were all gathered in the living room watching a soap opera Murrue insisted they watch which unknown to her was boring the heck out of the two men. A few minutes later the Hawke sisters let out a scream followed by the sound of three gunshots. The three gathered in front of the TV got up and ran into the kitchen with guns drawn.

"What happened?" Shinn shouted.

Both sisters, apparently freaked out about something were shouting, "kill it kill it kill it!" The repeated as Lunamaria was scanning the room with her handgun drawn.

"There it is!" Lunamaria shouted as she fired off another round striking a glass jar full of flower. When the white cloud of powered cleared, the group saw what freaked the sisters out.

"A rat! Are you nuts it's just a bloody rat?" Shinn shouted, as he couldn't believe that Lunamaria and Meyrin would get worked up over a rat, especially Lunamaria since she was trying to shoot it. But the rat is lucky since Lunamaria wasn't very good with handguns. The rat tried to make a run for a hole in the wall made by one of Lunamaria's shots, but Lunamaria took another shot and fired the gun again before Mwu could stop her.

The bullet ricocheted and struck the lamp hanging on the ceiling above them. The lamp shattered and broken glass fell to the ground in front of the sisters along with a small black object. Mwu quickly seized the weapon from Lunamaria and began shouting her at.

"The money to repair these damages will be coming out of your pay!"

Shinn noticed the black object and picked up and began explaining it, the object looked like a microchip with a black casing making it as big as his finger tip with a small microphone built into it. "Hey what is this?" Shinn asked as Murrue walked up to the young adult to look at the object. Murrue realized what the object was causing the blood from her face to be drained out.

"Mwu…the kitchen was bugged. There was a bug hidden in the lamp hanging on the ceiling." Murrue pointed out as Mwu including Shinn were now worried because if this bug had been placed since earlier this afternoon then that would mean that whoever was listening in would know what Athrun, Cagalli and Kira would be doing tonight.

Meanwhile minutes later near the edge of the forest: Kira, Cagalli and Athrun were coming close to a clearing through the forest that led to the cove where the trio should have a good view of what was ahead, but unbeknownst to the group, a mechanical woodpecker positioned on a tree near by focused its red eye upon them. Inside a security room, Strife was sitting on a chair watching Athrun, Cagalli and Kira. With a smile he brought a radio to him and spoke into it.

"Captain: have patrol group seven perform its usual sweep of area 21 east." Namely the area where Kira and friends were in, Strife didn't mention them.

"Yes sir."

Strife continued his watch of Kira, Athrun and Cagalli while the trio was approaching some shrubs, but they were stopped when Athrun stepped in front of the group, brought his arms up and told his two companions "Stop!"

"What is it Athrun?" Cagalli asked him.

Athrun drew a small flashlight from his pocket before he carefully moved aside the shrub ahead up to the shine the light on something behind it. On the ground was a claymore mine with the letters reading "This side towards the enemy" Athrun gestured for Kira and Cagalli to go around.

"You two better yet me take point ok."

"Sure Athrun." Kira agreed as the two allowed Athrun to lead them.

Roughly at that very moment up at the PLANTs, Ezalia was sitting at the table with other inmates enjoying dinner. Suddenly some kind of disagreement up at the serving area began to place. Ezalia didn't pay much attention, but figured she should finish her meal quickly since she had a good feeling what would happen next.

Moments later, after finishing her meal, as she anticipated, the prisoner up at the serving table started a fist fight between her and one of the men serving food, and before long guards and other prisoners joined in creating a riot mixed with a food fight since the other prisoners took this as a moment to release some aggression on fellow inmates or guards in the room.

She retreated under the table for a few moments as silverware, plates and various objects and food were being thrown around the room. She crawled under the table until she reached the end and got back up her feet, but used a thrown metal plate as a shield to block incoming objects. Suddenly she felt something entering her back where her heart would be. She took one hand and touched the area in question; when she brought it back to look at it…it was covered in blood…her blood.

The stab wound struck her heart and went through her spine, and within seconds without a sound Ezalia fell forward and landed face first on the ground. She died moments later and a bloody kitchen knife was left behind as the riot continued. Back on the island, Kira, Athrun and Cagalli reached the cove. They were on top of a cliff that provided a bird eye's view of the cove where they saw a small dock capable of handing small transport vessels. Athrun and Kira were using binoculars to get a closer look at the port while Cagalli was using a digital camera to observe the port herself while looking for something to take pictures of to use against Haka. From where they were they saw Orb soldiers patrolling the dock while men wearing the worker uniform of Morgenroete employees were seen unloading crates from a fishing boat that had arrived a short time ago to deliver new equipment.

"Damn…that is quite a set-up. It looks like the rest of the facility is kept underground below the island." Athrun commented as he tried to get a close up on the crates being unloaded.

"I can't believe I was never told about anything of this." Cagalli noted.

"I am concerned about what kind of weapons they have been developing here?" Kira added.

"Well" Athrun stopped short when he saw something "Oh shit…Cagalli did you get a picture of that crate that was just unloaded?"

"Yeah I did, and I don't want to believe what I just saw." Cagalli said as she was reviewing the picture she had taken of one of the crates the soldiers had unloaded.

"Nuclear Warheads. What the hell are they planning now? Attacking Orb with a Destroy wasn't enough." Kira remarked as he grew angry, but in the back of his mind he could hear Rau Le Creuset laughing at him.

"Are they planning a nuclear attack on the PLANTs, the Atlantic Federation, or Eurasia?" Cagalli asked, as the possibility of her own country using nuclear weapons against another was unthinkable on the most horrifying scale. Athrun didn't even want to begin to think what the masterminds behind recent events were planning now, but they had to do something to stop it. They could only hope the photos they have would be enough.

"I think I got what we need to blow this whole thing wide open, lets get out of here before anyone notices us." Cagalli suggested as she put the camera away.

As the trio prepared to leave the area, they heard voice in the trees ahead along with the sounds of dogs barking. The sounds were growing louder as the approaching footsteps of men in the distance drew closer. "We're getting closer; whatever has the dogs going nuts is just up ahead. Arm your weapon and get ready to call HQ if we find any intruders."

"Not good!" Athrun whispered to Kira as he drew his handgun. "Ok…here is the plan…Kira you stay with Cagalli and we'll scatter and head back towards the boat to throw off our pursuers."

"Do they know we're here?" Cagalli asked when suddenly an alarm at the base was sounded and on top of a tree branch a mechanical squirrel was screaming out a horrible mechanical screeching sound that alerted the guards in the area to their location.

"Shit they do now!" Athrun shouted, "Run for the boat!" Athrun shouted as he and Kira along with Cagalli took off in two different directions. The sound of dogs barking was heard as it seemed that the dogs have gone after Kira and Cagalli while a trio of sentries patrolling the area had decided to go after Athrun when one of them spotted him.

The chase was on.

Kira and Cagalli hurried through the forest as fast as their legs could carry them while right behind them four Doberman guard dogs were coming straight for them barking and growling as they chased off the two. Cagalli brought out her gun and fired several shots behind her hoping to ward the animals away, but it was no good. They kept coming with one of the animals closing in fast on Cagalli.

At that moment, Athrun was running through bushes as he tried to evade his pursuers, but just when he thought he had gotten away from them he ran into another group of sentries who began chasing him. Athrun took cover behind a tree to escape the stream of bullets as the Orb Soldiers fired their rifles in an attempt to stop Athrun from escaping them. The former ZAFT pilot poked his head from the behind the tree he began shooting back at the sentries.

He managed to hit one in the chest with one of his shots, but the others took cover behind trees or hid behind some shrubs. The situation wasn't looking good for Athrun, as he was concerned as to how Cagalli and Kira were faring. "There he is!" A voice shouted as Athrun looked and saw two more sentries coming at him from the left with their guns aimed at him.

"Damn it!" Athrun shouted as he lunged forward to avoid the gunfire, as he quickly got back up to his feet and started running again.

Meanwhile Kira shot and killed one of the pursuing hounds chasing them when one of them bit Cagalli on the leg and ripped a part of her jeans off. Kira and Cagalli managed to kill the other Dobermans that were after them, but the sound of several more guard dogs were coming after them judging by the barking heard in the distance.

"I hope Athrun made it to the boat."

Kira heard some gunfire in the distance as he answered "Same here."

Minutes later Kira and Cagalli arrived at the beach and were troubled that they didn't find Athrun, but two had no time to waste since those guard attacks were getting closer and were left with very few opinions. Kira and Cagalli moved the boat from its hiding place and pushed it into the water and launched it back into the ocean. The two cleared the shore just in time as the guard dogs emerged from the trees.

The hounds tried to swim across the water to reach them, but once the twins placed enough distance between them and the dogs they retreated back to the beach. "Where's Athrun!" Cagalli shouted as she frantically scanned the shoreline for any signs of him.

"I don't know!" Kira answered as he drew out his binoculars again and used the night vision feature in an effort to locate Athrun. On the top of a twenty-foot cliff, Kira saw someone running towards the edge, he zoomed in to see who it was and sure enough it was Athrun. However, Kira zoomed in just in time to see Athrun get shot in the right shoulder and through his left knee cap right before taking a third shot in his left shoulder. Kira could only watch frozen in horror as Athrun staggered forward and fell off the cliff and landed in the violent ocean waves below. "Athrun!"

Without saying a word to Cagalli, Kira started up the motor and hurried over to where Athrun had fallen into the ocean. Cagalli became worried sick, but when the two arrived on site all they found was a considerable amount of blood on the water's surface marking where Athrun had fallen. Kira was about to dive into the water to search for his friend after he failed to come back up to the surface, but he was stopped when the sentries on the cliff above began shooting at them.

Forcing himself on, Kira took the boat and speeded away from the island as tears began streaming down his face while Cagalli was frantically shouting at him with tears in her eyes begging him to go back for Athrun. As the island disappeared into the distance behind them, Kira was barely able to force the words out of his mouth.

"Athrun is gone."

A/N: sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, but I have itching to finish if off for someone time to I can do the chapter I have been looking forward to doing.


	12. Chapter 12 Nymphetamine Queen

Chapter 12

Nymphetamine Queen

The following morning Kira was sitting on a park stool in the ruined kitchen where Lunamaria had inflicted damage upon the walls from her attempts to kill a rat. Ever since he and Cagalli had returned last night without Athrun who was now most likely dead from gunshots he suffered and drowning in the sea. Cagalli has been up in her room every since crying while Mwu, Shinn, Murrue, Lunamaria and Meyrin were all effected by the news, especially Meyrin. Kira found out that the kitchen was bugged and as a result Haka knew they were coming and set a trap for them.

To make things worse, Cagalli lost the camera with what pictures she had taken. Probably when those guard dogs tore a hole in her paints causing the small camera to fall out. There was a grim silence throughout the Athha household that has remained there since the following night. In another room Shinn was walking towards the door to fetch the morning paper since no one else has gone to get it.

On his way he passed the videophone, which began ringing, seeing no one else was near by, let alone anyone was in the mood to answer it, Shinn waltzed over to the phone to see who it was. "Athha Residence Shinn Asuka speaking." Shinn said as the screen on the phone showed Lacus's face. "Lacus?"

"Shinn is Kira or Cagalli there?"

"Cagalli is in her room and Kira…well" Shinn prayed he didn't have to be the one to tell Lacus that Athrun was dead. "He is unavailable right now, so I can take a message." Ending the conversation before Lacus attempted to probe the matter was the young adult's plan.

"Why? We just got word that Ezalia Jule was killed last night during a prison riot."

"A prison riot?"

"Yeah, but I suspect fowl play. I must speak with Kira Shinn, where is he?"

"I'll tell him what happened, but this isn't a good time." Shinn said as he was becoming more determined in avoiding discussing last night.

"Shinn, something happened…I want to know what happened last night…Kira told me he was going to the island to investigate it. I am going to find out sooner or later please tell me what happened. Is Kira alright?"

"Kira is fine, but Athrun" _DAMN IT!_ Shinn thought as he cursed himself for letting that slip.

"Athrun! What happened to Athrun?"

Shinn had finally lost his patience with Lacus as he snapped "He's dead, the Athha mansion was bugged and they knew they were coming. The soldiers guarding the facility killed Athrun! Ok!" With tears streaming from his eyes he hung up the phone to end the conversation. At the PLANTs, the news of Athrun's death struck her like someone just suckered punched her. Without a word, Lacus could only weep for Athrun.

At the same time at the Haka Mansion: Haka was inside his personal study seated at his desk while he seemed to be engaged in a conversation with someone on the phone via through the speakerphone to talk to one another without Haka having to hold the receiver to his ear.

"As I am sure Strife has informed you we have killed one of the intruders, but the other two escaped."

"Good work Haka." A disembodied and electronically altered voice answered. "Although we have taken care of the leak I want no more delays I want the Murasame armed with the gifts to be deployed today if you have it ready. Warn Mrs. Azrael that being in Washington D.C. isn't a good idea. Two days from today it will be a dust cloud." Queen remarked darkly. "That should be the final push to kick start the new war and when it's over we'll control the world as its new rulers. The rest will take care of itself."

"You do realize that the Atlantic Federation will retaliate against Orb and possibility ZAFT?"

"Of course I do." Queen snapped. "This is another reason why Strife is with you in Orb and not to mention you have Mwu La Flaga, Murrue La Flaga, Shinn Asuka, and Lunamaria Hawke to use as part of your defenses. If they are killed, with the exception of Strife surviving, then it's better for us. I am making arrangements for a scapegoat to be used to quickly resolve the war before it gets too violent and to unite it under our banner."

"Forgive me Queen. What does King say about the matter?"

"Continue as I have instructed you. Don't worry we have everything under control, but keep me posted on the changing situation and I'll make sure you'll survive upcoming events and ensure that you will be our Chief Representative or the Orb Union."

"Thank you Queen. I'll launch the Murasame as soon as it's prepared. It was moved onto a small transport ship that has been sitting outside of our country's waters following last night's fiasco."

"Don't disappoint me Haka." With that Queen ended the conversation.

The following day at the PLANTs, a blindfolded woman with a muscular build, messy brown hair, wearing a prison uniform was pushed into a small room with two airtight hatches. As the ZAFT solider pushed her in, the blindfold was removed from her face.

"Good Morning...I understand you are the prisoner who did my mother in." Yzak Jule said with an emotionless expression on his face as he spoke to the prisoner through an overhead speaking while Yzak stood in a near by control room.

"What the hell do you want with me?"

"I only want to ask you something questions, and depending on how you answer. You may be able to return to your cell in one piece where you may receive a reduced sentence depending on your answers."

"Go to hell I don't know anything."

Yzak ignored that commented and went ahead to his first question "Ok who wanted you to stab my mother in the back. I am convinced it had something to do with the fact Chairwoman Clyne and I had visited her shortly before she was killed now talk, and don't play dumb."

"Or what? You mother said you were a wuss, you can't do anything to me."

"Oh yeah" Yzak replied coldly as he gestured for a solider sitting at a control console who began pushing a few buttons. Suddenly one of the airtight doors opened up slightly by a crack, but it was enough to for air to get sucked out into space. "If I want I can open the door and you can die of decompression in space which I hear is quick, but painful. That is what some say anyway."

"You can't be serious, Chairwoman Clyne wouldn't allow this."

"That's the funny thing; she doesn't know I am conducting this little interrogation. I am going to get some answers one way or another so you better start talking." Yzak warned as he gestured for the soldier in the room with him to close the door. "Now do I need to open the door all the way and dump you into space or are you going to start answering my questions." Yzak remarked sharply. The sliver haired ZAFT commander wasn't fooling around.

"I am not telling you shit!" The prisoner spat.

"Wrong answer" Yzak gestured for the soldier to open the door slightly to let some more air out. The prisoner was screaming frantically for the door to be closed as she was seen placing her hands around her neck as the lack of oxygen was getting to her. "Ok let's try it again." Yzak demanded as the soldier closed the door and allowed some air to fill the room as the woman grasped for breath. Suddenly Dearka and Shiho arrived with worried expressions when they saw what Yzak was doing.

"Damn it Yzak what the hell is going on here?"

"I am conducting an interrogation." Yzak snapped.

"Stop it Yzak, Chairwoman Clyne orders you to return that woman to her cell, you know she doesn't condone this kind of questioning."

"I know that, but we aren't getting anything if we take a soft and nice approach. We need some answers now before someone else dies or worse."

"Look I know how you feel about what happened to Athrun, but doing this won't help the situation in any way." Shiho said as she stepped in while two ZAFT soldiers under orders from Shiho entered the airlock and recovered the prisoner in question to take her back to the prison while Yzak, Dearka and Shiho were locking horns. Although Athrun's death was kept between those close to him, no announcement of his demise was released to the public in the local newspaper obituaries.

Meanwhile back in Orb, Cagalli was alone in her room looking at a picture of Athrun and herself. She was cursing herself for failing her country and her father, and now Athrun was gone when she needed him most. She remembered yesterday when she tried to inform the people of Haka's possible involvement with the terrorist attacks, but she was smacked down by Haka who replied.

_Do not listen to the outcries of a small girl who has just lost power over our country to someone more qualified._

Without evidence, the people supported Haka and public opinion was firmly against Cagalli. After since her attempt Cagalli had confined herself to her room while she was running out of opinions while Kira was recalled to the PLANTs in regards to what had happened involving Ezalia Jule's sudden death during a prison riot.

_Damn it Athrun I wish you were here._

Later that night in space, somewhere above the North American continent a small transport vessel was moving discreetly through the air as its hanger bay doors were opening up. A black Murasame flew out of the vessel and engaged its Phase Shift Armor before descending into the atmosphere on route to deliver its deadly payload. At that moment at one of the Largepoints, a person was beginning to awaken for the first time in three to two days to the sound of carnival organ music with a dark nature to it.

His vision was burred as he was regaining conscious, but in moments the young adult was wide awake as he began trying to examine his surroundings. He found himself lying a plum colored futon propped up on solid gold legs. The young adult tried to move himself, but his body was still injured and much to his surprise that was when he noticed that he had bandages covering the areas of his body where he had been wounded.

Athrun Zala awoke to find himself inside a dimly lit chamber surrounded by back ebony pillars lined with sliver and gold and the strange organ music playing in the background. He was dressed in a white shirt and paints with no shoes on. He struggled to get to his feet since his knee was still hurting from the gunshot wound he took. He limped through the room towards the center where he caught the glimpse of a shadowy figure ahead.

A few moments later, Athrun reached the heart of the room where it opened into a circular shaped area with the polished black limestone title floor baring the emblem of a heart with two snakes encircling it with a sword over it while the pillars around him had the statue of elegant female angels decorating the pillars around the circle. To his left, Athrun saw the biggest and most astonishing pipe organ he had ever seen.

The massive king of instruments had a total of 30,000 cylindrical shaped metal pipes surrounding the keyboard and the room in total of 300 ranks. The console was designed with three rows of keys and a control panel on both sides of the keyboard console to adjust, preprogram the type of music to be played, even record and playback performances automatically.

The organ's design: the console was constructed out of black polished wood with the images of female angels integrated into the console's structure while the rest of the organ was black decorated with sliver giving it an ominous appearance. Athrun noticed the keys were moving by themselves suggesting that it was on auto-playback.

But the figure at the heart of the room is what had truly caught his eye. She appeared to be about as old as he was, maybe a year or two older or young. But her appearance was stunning, not because she was a beautiful nymph, but because she looked identical to Lacus, a near twin with the exception that she had a figure that was comparable to Meer Campbell.

However their were differences, one the Lacus before him had a much paler complexion and purple eye shadow above her eyes with her long pink hair tied into a the same style Lacus had her hair during the Second Bloody Valentine War with the exception that the ribbon she was using was black and the pins struck into her hair were sliver. She didn't have a gold hairpiece like Lacus or Meer did.

She wore a black strapless tight fitting grown that hugged to her figure thanks its material that was similar to leather, but had the softness and appearance of finest fabric, but was loose from the waist down allowing the legs free movement. However she wore a transparent turtleneck long-sleeve inner gown of pink silk that went down to her legs were the bottom of the gown could be seen whenever she moved her body during a dance. Aside from the black high-heel shoes, she wore black nail polish.

The woman in question was dancing to the music playing, but the way she moved seemed as if she was dancing with an invisible partner. Athrun watched the woman for a few moments and admitted to himself that she was graceful in her dance movements, but also wondered if he was dead and this was heaven or hell.

Drawn to the woman, Athrun slowly approached her, but when he drew near the woman turned around and took his hands and drew him into the dance. She was no longer dancing alone as Athrun was drawn into the dance with the most alluring woman he had ever seen. She wasn't Lacus or Meer that much Athrun was sure of leaving the coordinator wondering who she was.

The dance continued for a few minutes until the music finally came to an end, which ended the dance with Athrun holding the woman in his arms. The woman finally opened her eyes and looked up at Athrun with an alluring smile as she told him. "You're not bad despite your leg." Athrun backed away when he released his hold on the woman realizing he been holding her too close to himself.

"Who are you?"

"I am Terra…Terra Clyne."

"Clyne, but Lacus was an only child."

"Was she? Did Lacus or her father ever mention the death of their would-have-been second born child?"

"A second child?"

"Yes, Mrs. Clyne was expecting to give birth to a second child roughly a year after Lacus was born, but official reports state she had a miscarriage and the child died. However your father brought me into the Wraith Division to become a child soldier. I was altered through various gene therapy experiments that have made me into a type of super soldier with abilities surpassing the average coordinator along with enhanced strength of course."

"You're a member of Wraith Division?" Athrun remarked as he backed away from the woman.

"Oh don't worry if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so by now." Terra spoke as in a blink of an eye she was behind Athrun. "As you can see I am both beautiful and deadly in a fight. I am not involved with Haka or those terrorist attacks, like you I have been investigating them in order to find the culprits whom we both know it's Haka. Your problem is that you lake evidence to prove it, that is why Kira and Cagalli brought you to that island right?"

"How did you know?"

"That is what my agent infiltrating Haka's ranks told me when he had you recovered from the sea and brought you to me. I'll soon have enough evidence to bring Haka down, and I could use your help."

"My help?"

"Yes, Haka is planning another terrorist attack, the final push to trigger a new war. I don't know any specifics because he is being very quiet about it, even his own allies aren't even aware of his plan. It has something to do with those nuclear warheads you saw at that lab."

"Just who are his allies?"

"The Prime Minster of the Eurasia Federation a man named Cal, A member of the PLANT defense committee named Orson White and of course Haka, but he has Mrs. Samantha Azrael of the Atlantic Federation as his main allies and people he can use to take the fall if he was discovered like Mrs. Azrael for instance because of the things her husband and son had committed in the past."

"Why did they ally themselves with Haka, what are they after?"

"Haka controls his allies not because they may gain anything from their alliance with him, but they do so mostly out of fear."

"Fear?"

"Yes Haka is using blackmail and the threat of nuclear strikes against them to force obedience out of his allies and to ensure they don't betray him. Even if they railed against him, the evidence he has over them will surely turn public opinion against them or could simply have them killed before they can step forward. Haka holds control over them with an iron fist. The entire incident involving the Destroy attacking Orb was solely for the purpose of removing Cagalli from office. Just look what happened to Ezalia Jule, she was killed when Haka believed that she was the one who leaked information about the island to your friends."

Athrun was surprised by the revaluation that Ezalia had been killed.

"She died around the same time you and Kira infiltrated the island."

"What do you know about this nuclear attack?"

"I told you I don't know, but I know it's supposed to happen in a few days. I doubt it's going to be the PLANTs; I suspect it will be one of the Earth bound nations. If you attack the PLANTs, sure there will be some people who will be outraged, but think of the effect an Earth bound nation getting hit by a nuclear attack on one of their large cities? There will be chaos and fear on an untold scale than compared to an attack on the PLANTs."

"It will drive the world into another war."

"Right and it will be then that Haka will remove threats to his power. Although Cagalli is no longer in position to govern over Orb she is still a threat, just as my older sister Lacus is."

"What exactly are you planning to do about it? Why haven't you approached Lacus or Cagalli about this?"

"Because I wish to remain unknown to all parties that why I can operate more freely and conduct my investigations without anyone aware of it. You can do that now too, the world thinks you're dead. You can use that to gain an advantage to have an element of surprise over Haka. Once I got all the evidence I need, Haka will be overwhelmed and his allies will gladly stand to testify against him sealing his fate. He'll be a wounded fish in the water and the sharks that were his allies will devour him."

"But" Athrun took a look around "Where I am?"

"You are inside my Mirage Colloid equipped space fortress: Tartarus. I traveled all the way from Mars in it."

"You're from Mars."

"Yes, after the frist war I left Wraith Divison and went to Mars. It would have taken me a long time, but I had some help from the Junk Guild when they used the Genesis Alpha to launch my ship at a fast veocitity that brought me to Mars within a week. I utlized the same techingoly to send my fortress here. Did you know Genesis was orginally intended as a device to propell ships through our solar system?"

"No."

"But when I arrived Mars was in a state of civil war over the matter of how the colonies should live and how they could avoid falling into a war like Earth had, but obvious they still did nevertheless. It took some time, but with some help I united the Mars Colonies under one banner and has since created a successful ruiling planet nation under my rule. I hace succeeded in ways no one thought possbile. I was coming to Earth orginally to take part in the peace celebration, but these terrorits attacks conducted by Haka forced me to stay in the shadows and investigate it. We the Martain government have allways maintained a vigil watch over the Earth mostly in the event that their wars may one day spread to our world which I hope to prevent."

"So you are the leader of the Mars Colonies then?"

"Yes, it seems leadership over a nation runs in the family." Terra mused.

"What are you planning to do with me?"

"If you want while I contuine my invesitgate and you recover I can give you full access to my fortress's computer system so you can learn all of the details of Wraith Divison and more if you want as a gesture of trust between us. I'll inform you once I know more about Haka's upcoming plans."

"I apperitce the gesture." Athrun repiled, but was still wary of Terra as the young woman moved closer to him, but stopped when Athrun finched and he dropped to one knee. His wounded knee cap was effecting him. "My leg."

"Oh dear lets get you back to that futon." Terra said as she knelt down next to Athrun before picking him up and carrying the ace pilot off. Athrun looked at the woman with a surpised expersion. "I told you I was built into a strong super soldier for the PLANTs."

"I believe you." Athrun commented as he didn't expect a woman like Terra could lift him up and carry him around so easily with little to no effort. Terra laid the cooridator down back on the futon and examined his injuries before sitting on one side of the futon to contuine her conversation with Athrun.

"Here use this to browre through our computers." Terra pointed out as she clapped her hands together to prompt a small control console to appear from the floor that rose up next to Athrun while a holographic screen appeared in front of him. "Notfy me if you need anything." Terra repiled as she kissed Athrun on the head before leaving.

Athrun seemed a little less worried, but she had a point. He still needed to recover from his injuries and if Haka thinks he is dead might give him some time and maybe if Terra helps him, he can bring him down. Little did Athrun know, as Terra walked away she was smiling wickly.


	13. Chapter 13 The Inferno of War

A/N: Finally I got an update going. Enjoy

Chapter 13

The Inferno of War

The early signs of morning were shining through the large habitats of the PLANT colonies as Lacus Clyne was already awake and inside the kitchen deciding on what to munch on for breakfast. She was wearing a pink robe over a pink nightgown as she was searching the kitchen for a suitable meal. Kira was on his way back to the PLANTs and was expected to arrive tomorrow morning.

As Lacus was pulling out an orange, Andrew entered the room with a look on his face suggesting that he bore bad news, that something had scarred the hell out of him, or both. "Mr. Waltfeld…what's wrong?"

"I am afraid the situation has spiraled out of control and has gotten much worse in ways no one could have foreseen." Andrew spoke as he turned on the small television set as a news report was being broadcast.

"Around early this morning a nuclear warhead was confirmed to have been launched and fired at the Atlantic Federation Capital of Washington D.C. killing millions including the President of the Atlantic Federation and most of the leading government officials. According to reports released so far, the attack was confirmed to have been committed by a black Orb Murasame unit discovered lurking more than a hundred miles away from the city. Although the Orb Government has offered no official comment at this time, but many are shocked by this latest event that has become a part of tragic events."

Lacus only stared at the TV set completely horrified by what had just occurred.

At the same time in the Orb Union, save that it was a little later in the day than it was at the PLANTs, Cagalli Yula Athha was staring blankly at the television as the reporter went on about details of the nuclear explosion that had destroyed Washington D.C. early that morning. She kept thinking to herself this was all but a terrible nightmare and she was going to wake up, but the logical part of her mind knew this was no dream…this was real…she was only in denial. The worse of it was that the attack was launched from a specially designed Stealth Murasame mobile suit.

It didn't take the daughter of the Lion of Orb to figure out who had ordered that Murasame's creation. But how could she explain it to the people? Without the photos she had taken of that secret research and development facility she and Kira found all Haka would need to do is simply inform the people that she was being hysterical at the lost of power over the country. That wasn't even taking into account that Haka had turned public opinion completely against her.

The news had spread like wildfire throughout the world, and at that moment at Orb's military HQ: Mwu was standing in front of a wall size television monitor which was playing a recorded news broadcast of the Washington incident. As soon as Mwu first heard about the nuclear attack on the capital of the Atlantic Federation he wasted no time collecting every Admiral, General and military leaders and high-ups to an emergency meeting to discuss the incident.

With news that it was an Orb Murasame that launched the nuclear attack then it's only a matter of time before an outraged Atlantic Federation came knocking at their doorstep…Mwu knew it was going to happen, and it was better to start preparing for the worst case scenario now.

"Ok gentlemen I believe you all understand why I summoned all of you here on short notice." Mwu began as he turned off the wall-monitor and gestured for Murrue to turn on the lights via a small control panel in front of her. "I know we might be jumping to conclusions, but I want a full investigation into this done. I know anyone could acquire a Murasame on the black market if you have the right connections, but for someone to get their hands on a nuclear equipped Murasame with Stealth and Phase Shift capabilities is something I doubt any simple terrorist organization could have gotten their hands on. That is what the Atlantic Federation will be thinking, and unless we want them coming to our doorstep with an armed military force we got to give them answers as well as proof that we were not involved with that nuclear attack."

"But where do you suppose we begin sir?" An officer among the gathering asked.

"I don't care…if you have any contacts on the black market or underground I want you to shake them down for even the slightest bit of information related to this incident. I don't want to repeat myself, but the Atlantic Federation is already demanding an explanation and the one Haka has given them isn't good enough. We must get to the bottom of this as soon as possible…do I make myself clear!" Mwu said as he was sure to speak loud enough so his voice could carry itself across the room.

"Yes sir." The voices of all of the military offices gathered in the room said in unison.

A few hours later in a darken room; Strife was relaxing in his chair aboard the Leviathan as he was watching a news broadcast from the PLANTs. A reporter had finished explaining that Lacus Clyne had called an emergency session of the Supreme Council to discuss the nuclear attack on Washington D.C. Strife grinned as he began laughing manically as he was simply overjoyed with how events were unfolding. He was even looking forward to the next act that was coming up next.

Meanwhile aboard her cloaked space fortress; Terra had finished changing the bandages on Athrun and replaced them with fresh ones. Despite his injuries, Athrun was recovering well under her care. They were suddenly interrupted as a man wearing a black and purple uniform that seemed similar to the standard uniform worn by ZAFT soldiers entered Terra's inner sanctuary.

"Pardon me Lady Terra." The soldier began as Terra turned her attention to the soldier.

"Yes…what is it?"

"Madam we have watched a number of broadcasts that I think you should see." The soldier replied as Terra began pushing a few buttons on the control console on the arm rest of the couch Athrun was lying on. A holographic screen appeared in front of the two as the newest news report was being displayed ahead of them. Blood drained from Athrun's face as he saw images showing what remained of Washington D.C; a war is unavoidable now.

"So Haka has already moved ahead…now a war will happen with Orb as the stage where it will begin." Terra remarked calmly. "We'll have to step up our plans as well."

"How can you be so calm?" Athrun asked her.

"My training as a Wraith Division member has left me with an unimaginable gift of being calm no matter how disturbing or troubling a situation is. I am troubled yes, but I am remaining calm so I my think rationally without my emotions getting in the way. Despite this tragedy I do have some good news…we managed to get some evidence connecting a member of Haka's inner circle. One of my men has managed to arrange a meeting with the man in question; he is the key to bringing down Haka."

"How do you know if you can trust him?"

"I don't, but if he refuses to come to the meeting we'll spill the beans…we have enough on this man to have him shot."

"What do you hope to gain?"

"Not I…you."

"What are you talking about?" A confused Athrun asked.

"You are still unsure you can trust me right, if that is the case then maybe you should handle the questioning. Or…you require more of a gesture to show that you have nothing to fear from me?" Terra asked with an alluring smile.

"Well" Athrun was trying to put his thoughts into words, but Terra stoked one hand on the young man's cheek.

"Why are so hesitant to take the initiative?"

"Its not that I am hesitating...its"

Terra placed one finger on Athrun's lips to interrupt. "But it looks that way, I wonder if that is why you never married your friend Cagalli or that nice girl…Meyrin was her name right? I wonder if you even did love them to begin with, sure they are friends to you, but did you ever wanted to raise a family?"

Athrun was surprised and confused by the statement as he answered "I wanted to, but things between us didn't work out."

"Why exactly?"

"Well" Athrun stopped when he couldn't think of a proper answer. "I"

"Don't know?" Terra said as she anticipated the rest of Athrun's sentence. "Correct me if I am wrong, but based on what I have heard that things didn't work out between you and Cagalli because she seemed too controlling. I understand you were trying to tell her how to do her job and how to dress prior to the beginning of the second war didn't you?"

"What? But" Athrun said as he tried to defend himself, but it was true on the account that he did try to advise Cagalli on her attire and attitude.

"Let's not forget the friction that you two created when Orb and ZAFT began locking horns when the Orb fleet battled the Minerva near Crete and the town of Diocvia?"

"Wait how do you know that much about me and Cagalli?"

Terra smiled as she pulled out a magazine with the title Citizen on the cover with a picture of Athrun. It was an older issue judging by the picture because Athrun recalled it taken a couple years ago following the end of the second war. Citizen is a very popular magazine at the PLANTs that rivaled the magazine People on Earth. Like their earth-based counterpart they wrote articles about those famous around the PLANTs including Lacus and her father, his own father and himself. Their most recent celebrity article was on Kira.

_Should have known…magazine editors have no respect for other people's privacy._ Athrun thought with a glum expression.

"This information only cost me about a buck fifty." Terra noted with a humorous smile.

"Somehow I should have figured you may have gotten your information from that kind of source."

"Oh even I don't need to waste time sending agents to collect information on you when I can easily acquire the information I want on you without them. There isn't a person in PLANT and Orb who know something about your personal life."

Athrun let out a sigh "I guess that's true."

"But returning to our earlier subject" Terra ran one hand through Athrun's hair as she asked "do you love anyone?"

"Well?"

"You can't answer the question can you?"

"No it's just."

"I see" Terra interrupted as she looked deep into Athrun's eyes "The truth of the matter is that you love someone the problem is that you do, but the person in question hasn't returned you affections or acknowledged them. Did I hit the bull's eye?"

Athrun didn't answer, but the look he held in his eyes was a good enough answer for Terra. True Athrun loved Cagalli, but the young ruler of Orb had dedicated all of her time and energy onto running Orb and maintaining thus preventing Athrun and Cagalli's relationship from growing into something more than it was currently.

Cagalli had chosen her country over him.

Athrun never wanted to admit it, but when Cagalli was removed from power a part of him wished that without Orb there would be nothing to hold them back from one another. He knew it was selfish, but he loved Cagalli, however the young maiden never took time to pursue a deeper relationship with him. At first Athrun didn't mind, but when he saw Mwu and Murrue marry and had Lewis he was a little jealous.

But Athrun merely rubbed it off since they were much older than him, but when Lacus and Kira married his jealously intensified to the point where his heart slowly began breaking. His devotion to Cagalli kept him from pursuing a more personal relationship with Meyrin which lead to them breaking up eventually.

Athrun wanted a family to call his own, and to have children he could raise himself. After all he had endured in his life he wanted nothing more than to retire from battles as father and husband. He would have gladly stayed home as a Mr. Mom if it meant attaining that peace of mind and Cagalli's heart.

Sadly that dream was nothing more than a dream that had no hope of realization.

The wounds upon Athrun's heart became bare as a few tears swelled up in his eyes. Terra seemed dismay at having exposed Athrun's true feelings about Cagalli, but in truth…it was exactly what she had wanted to do. Now it was time to open his eyes to what he could attain now.

"Although things never worked out between you and Cagalli…I am sure you'll find someone else."

Athrun didn't say a word, but mentally as much as he didn't want to he realized now that Cagalli was a lost cause…her devotion to Orb would keep them from being together. Terra was right…maybe he was better off finding someone else. "What do I do now?" Athrun asked.

"Well…we have the meeting coming up. I'll let you handle that since they might feel more comfortable with someone from their neighborhood if you know what I mean. If war does break out I want you to command our forces."

"You what?"

"It's as I said…I want you to have complete and total control of my forces if we must head into battle."

Athrun was sure Terra was joking, but he could tell by the look in the woman's eyes that she was serious. Complete and total control of an army…well he couldn't say that he wasn't uncomfortable with that.

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch? However you should think about becoming a world leader when this is over?"

"Me…a world leader? What country would I lead?" Athrun said as he was surprised by Terra's suggestion.

"Well…whichever country needs it the most I suppose, but right now the world needs a strong leader. One who can unite its people under one banner and truly end the separation between humanity. You Athrun are most qualified in my opinion."

"You think of me too highly."

"You need to stop being too modest. A leader can be nice and good-natured, but if he or she is too nice then they will be taken advantage of. Take Lacus Clyne and Cagalli for example…they were fine leaders, but their inflated good nature hasn't been helping matters hasn't it?"

Athrun avoided answering that question, but she did have a point.

"You know I am right don't you?"

"Well" Athrun said hesitantly as Terra advanced on him wrapping her arms around his waist pressing her own body against his. Athrun tried to back away, but unfortunately he was caught between Terra and a stone pillar.

"Well…it's hard to admit you are wrong. It is human nature after all for many of us to never admit we are at fault or if someone is right about someone they considered as a friend or lover."

Athrun didn't give an answer, because Terra had managed to nail him again. As he looked at the young woman's delicate features

"First if you keep hesitating then you will accomplish nothing. If you want to reach a goal you need to go for it." Terra noted as she brought her lips closer to Athrun's.

"But" Athrun tried to object, but Terra forced her lips against Athrun kissing him.

Around that same time the Leviathan was approaching the PLANT territorial line as its mobile suits were being prepared for launch…a number of their stealth machine were being armed with nuclear launchers. Strife himself was already inside his machine ready to lead the attack on the PLANTs…their mission, launch a small nuclear attack on the PLANT homeland to shake up the people and their ire against the Atlantic Federation.

"Alright men our mission is simple…we take out a PLANT colony or two, even one will do fine. But if we should fail to destroy them slight damages to the PLANTs and the explosions of our missiles near the colonies should also work. But just to be safe let's take a couple out for maximum effect."

"Yes sir!"

However…unknown to them their ship was detected thanks to a new tracking system the PLANTs had set up. It was a magnetic sensory network where it searched for strong surges of magnetic fields required for Mirage Colloid Cloaking. The minute their ship entered PLANT airspace their ship was detected.

At a ZAFT patrol station alarms began sounding alerting the military personal that they had an unknown intruder enter their airspace heading for the PLANTs.

"Commander we detected a cloaked ship entering our airspace near the ruins of Boaz sir."

"Just one?" The commander asked as he looked on an overhead monitor.

"So far we haven't detected any other ships in the area."

"Scramble Loren and Marin Teams to intercept immediately…notify headquarters."

A short time later at the PLANT capital, Lacus received word via DaCosta on a video line while she and Kira were in her office at the main capital building. Needlessly to say the two of them were shocked and worried by the entrance of a cloaked ship into their airspace.

"A clocked ship is heading this way?" Lacus asked for confirmation.

"Yes and so far we have only detected one, right now we have scrambled two special forces teams to intercept it."

"I better head out there…have the crews prepare the Strike Freedom with the METEOR support unit." Kira said as he began to run out of the room, but Lacus tried to stop him.

"Kira" But the young man kept going as he hurried down the hall.

Time passed as Strife sat in the cockpit reaching out with his mental abilities while relaxing and preparing for the moment when the time to launch came, but he sensed something approach and that prompting feeling suggested that he call the bridge.

"Commander, are there any ZAFT vessels in our area?"

"Well sir we have two nearby, but they appear to be on a typical patrol route or conducting possible training maneuvers."

"Conducting training maneuvers with two Nazca class ships this far away from the December City training faculties is something ZAFT does. Second Nazca class ships don't patrol together they patrol with each ship heading in the opposite direction of the other so the other vessel."

That was when Strife realized that those two ships weren't on patrol they were going to intercept them somehow ZAFT knew they were coming.

"Damn it…ZAFT knows where here and the minute we pass near those ships they will fire on us. Launch me right now and then send our N Dagger N teams out with their nuclear weapons. They have permission to fire once they are in range…dump the rest of our nuclear weapon stockpile or fire it at the PLANTs before they can use their Neutron Stampeder on us."

"Sir!"

After the Sin Providence Gundam was moved onto the launch catapult, the doors were opened and the dread machine was launched. The deadly machine wasted no time attacking the Nazca class vessel as they had already deployed most of their mobile suits to engage the invisible ship.

Utilizing his DRAGOON weaponry and his nano-particle shield and reflection defenses the Sin Providence was making quick work of his opponents while the Leviathan launched an attack on one of the Nazca class battleship while it deactivated its Mirage Colloid since there was no longer any reason to remain cloaked.

The Special Forces team was quickly overwhelmed, especially with the Leviathan launching the rest of its mobile suit troops to defend the ship and to distract the enemy from finding their nuclear strike force.

"Weaklings!" Strife shouted as he cut down a GOUF with his beam saber.

"Regroup and prepare for more attacks…we need to only keep their attention on us." Strife ordered, but his heightened senses alerted him to something else. A lone person was approaching fast…a grin of sadistic delight appeared on his face as he recognized the person.

"Kira Yamato…so you and I finally meet in battle!"

"Yuri and Akagi take care of things here there is a special someone heading our way who requires my full attention."

"Yes sir!"

The Sin Providence Gundam charged towards the Strike Freedom as it was heading for them equipped with its METEOR Support Unit. After all…Strife couldn't risk Kira noticing their nuclear attack force. Ahead of the dread machine, Kira felt the pilot of the Sin Providence Gundam heading straight for him.

Although he had expected to sense Rau, but Kira didn't feel the presence of the man inside the machine was same…however the pilot presence felt almost identical, not the same, but similar somehow. At Kira was now sure that whoever was piloting that mobile suit…it wasn't Rau.

"Who are you! I know you can't be Rau Le Creuset."

Strife chuckled as he realized the charade was over…he abandoned his pilot image cover, but he left the voice modifier on.

"So you noticed Kira Yamato…I must say this is a most splendid day. Now I can finally avenge my father's death."

"WHAT?" Kira exclaimed as that shocked him.

"My name is Strife Le Creuset; I am the son of Rau Le Creuset."

The similar in their presences was clear now to the pilot of the Freedom…the reason they were almost identical was because they were related. Instead of another Al Da Flaga clone he was about to fight the son of one he had faced.

"Kira's blood will be the flowers I'll put on your grave father!"


End file.
